With You
by susanmikefan
Summary: Susan and Mike after 3.15
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this fic earlier and put it on then I thought I might just as well place it here. I put it in chapters there ,..but I put it all up at once her so it might be a bit long..next chapters will be added...

I hope you enjoy reading it,..flashback and lyrics are in italics.

With You

Mike was about ready to go when he looked out the window. He felt a sting of jealousy when he saw Susan walking out of her house, followed by Ian and Julie. They all got in the car and drove of. Mike sighed,..off course she was going to be there tonight,..and lately wherever she went, that boyfriend of hers, was with her.

Ever since he had the hypnotherapy, he remembered more and more about their past together. And it hurt him more every day, not to be able to act by his feelings. She'd told him a few weeks ago, to that it would be better if they would not see each other anymore. And as much as it hurt him,..he tried to obey her request.

But tonight,..maybe there was a chance they'd talk? He hoped for it, there were so many things he wanted to tell her. He reached for his keys,..took a deep breath and left the house. He drove up to the pizza place, parked his car and walked in. And as if fate had planned it,..he almost bumped into her. He stared at her for a moment and then blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"The place came out great huh?" He lightly said, trying to hide the nervous feeling inside.

"It sure did", she answered shortly, looking over at Ian. She wanted to walk by him, but he didn't want their talk to end so he tried again.

"It's like, err,.. the whole street is here", he smiled at her, happy to see she turned around.

"Yeah", she looked over her shoulder again.

"Except for Orson…he fell of a roof,…do you know anything about that?" She suddenly asked him. Mike was to stunned for a moment to answer.

"Why would you think that?" He answered, trying to win some time.

"I heard you talking to Carlos,..it's no question…", she looked at him fiercely.

"Well err,..I,..I can't talk about it here….It's complicated..", Mike answered. Hoping she would believe him, trust him like she always had,..ask him to explain things later.

"It always is with you", she coldly answered, turning around and walking to Ian,..leaving him standing there.

Mike was to stunned to react. Was that Susan? All the time he was in jail for murder she stood by him,..believed in him like no one would,..and now,…what had changed? He shook his head and walked over to the bar, still absorbed in his thoughts. She heard him and Carlos talk? When was that? Maybe she heard them, after Carlos called the hospital, but they were inside the house…

Had she come to his house for some reason,..maybe because she wanted to talk? He couldn't get things clear,..he just knew he wanted her to know what happened. Maybe he could just ask her, later,..to listen to him. And maybe he could tell her then he remembered. She would be happy about that,..learning he didn't kill Monique,..and that he also could recall they're time together.

He leaned against the wall,..looking at all the faces,..that had become familiar faces again. Yes,..he would wait for a moment Susan was alone, and then he would tell her everything. Edie made a toast to the Scavo's and the Tom held a lovely speech. Mike was about to get a drink when he heard Ian's voice.

"Actually as long as everybody has they're glasses raised, I have something,..that I would like to say..". Mike turned his head, and felt a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"Oh no,..please don't let him do that now..", he thought in silence. He could hardly look at them together, and the feeling got even stronger when Ian got on his knee.

"Susan Mayer,..would you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

"Absolutely yes", she answered him smiling, wrapping her arms around him.

Mike felt like the ground beneath him disappeared. He was too late,..TOO LATE!! She was going to marry someone else,..just when he rediscovered all the love he had for her…

He felt himself being overwhelmed by a sadness he'd never felt before. He had to swallow, to hold back the tears he felt welling up. It was all over now,…he had been too late. Slowly he turned around,..not able to watch the scenery any longer.

* * *

Mike turned the little box over and over again in his hand. Afraid to open it,..and look at something that had brought him so much joy a year ago. They had called from the hospital that morning, telling him they still had some of his belongings there, and they thought at least one item was very important to him. When he got there and the nurse handed him the velvet box,..

Slowly he opened it, carefully taking out the ring. He turned it in his hands as if he wanted to make sure it really was his ring. He knew there was proof of that inside the ring. He held it up in front of his eyes and read the words, he once chose so carefully:

"_Too Susan, the love of my life, Mike". _

He sighed deeply,…knowing those words were still real to him,…but not to her…

"He buddy, what's with the sad face?" Carlos said as he entered the house. Looking at the item he was holding in his hands he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh I get it,..man that must have been one heck of a night for you yesterday, huh?" He hit him on the shoulder, trying to show his compassion.

"So,…what are you going to do with it?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know,..there's no use in keeping it anymore,.." Mike answered cynically.

"Maybe I can return it,..I mean if they polish it they may be able to get out the engraving. I can't afford myself holding on to it, as some kind of souvenir…"

Carlos looked at him again,..slowly nodding his head.

"Maybe you should do it today then,..get it over with,..start over again..".

Mike turned and looked at him for a minute. Then he grabbed his keys.

"You're right,..just to get it over with.." he said, walking out the door. Mike drove to the jewelry store, trying to block out memories of the last time he went there, and how different his feelings were then. He even thought it was funny for a moment. He had been wanting to remember for so long and now he was blocking out certain memories.

The little bell, attached to the door, rang as he entered the store. A woman walked up from behind the counter.

"Hello,..how can I help you?" She politely asked. Mike reached in his pocket, taking out the little box. He placed it on the counter.

"I want to return this.." he said, his voice sounding a little choked.

The woman looked at him for a moment, then she opened the box. She carefully took out the ring and looked at it. She noticed the engraving,..giving him a caring look.

"Things didn't quite go as you planned, huh?" She kindly said.

Mike bit his lower lip for a moment.

"You can say that again…" he painfully answered, running his hand through his hair.

"There's no hope,..things may eventually work out?" The woman asked him.

'Well,..another man proposed to her last night and she accepted,..so that seems pretty final to me". Mike didn't know why but suddenly he told the woman about his accident, and everything that happened. She thought for a moment after he'd finished.

"Well,..I say, she isn't married yet…" she smiled at him. "I think you should try everything to let her know how you feel,..and if she still doesn't want to except this ring,..you can always bring it back then. Don't give up so easily,..I've seen many remarkable things happen before! That's one of the nice things working in a store like this." She winked at him placing the ring back in the box and handing it to him. Mike was to overwhelmed to react, and walked out of the store, the ring back in his pocket again.

* * *

"Hey guys poker game at the restaurant this Friday! Be there at 8!" Tom left a message on Mike's machine. Carlos looked at Mike, rubbing his hands together.

"Cool,..it's been so long since I played a good game of poker! You are coming too right?"

Mike made a weird face, and laughed a little.

"Depends on who's coming too, I guess. Do you think Tom will invite Orson?"

"I think so.." Carlos replied. "But he didn't press charges against you, so he probably didn't tell the cops you were there on the roof too. It will be awkward,..but hey, it's a poker game! You could practice on your poker face!" Carlos laughed at his own joke, making Mike shaking his head.

"You are nuts!" He responded. But then he stopped.

"You don't think Tom invited Ian too, do you…because then a poker face will not be enough, I would need a mask to hide my real feelings about him!" Mike angrily said.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to Tom either. Oh come on, you've got to come,..stop ruining your life because of a woman! You've got to live man!" Carlos walked upstairs leaving Mike with his own thoughts.

"Ok, let's play some poker!" Tom yelled, as he dealt the cards. Mike was feeling a bit more relieved. He had a little conversation with Orson, who promised him not to tell anyone about what happened on the roof. He also explained his mothers guilt, concerning Monique's death. But what relieved him even more was the fact apparently Tom hadn't invited Ian.

"Mike could you hand me another beer?" Carlos asked. Mike got up to get it, when he heard the door open again.

"Hi, I'm sorry I am late,..I hope not to late?" Ian asked as he entered the restaurant.

Mike hadn't moved, and looked angry at Ian and then at Tom, who gave him an apologizing look.

While Mike walked up to the bar to get a beer for Carlos, thoughts were racing through his head. Maybe this was his chance to make it clear to Ian, he wasn't out of the picture yet. He walked back to the table, pretending to ignore Ian.

"Ok,..", Tom looked at Mike who was sitting next to him. "Are you gonna, Call, Raise or Fond?" Mike looked at his cards and then to Ian, who was sitting on the other side of him.

"I'm gonna raise…" he answered, placing his chips in the middle, grinning at Ian. They played a few more rounds until Orson, Carlos and Tom had to pass.

"I guess that just leaves you and me then", Mike smirked, checking his cards again.

"So,..what are you gonna do,..". He looked at Ian, his eyes full of confidence.

"Are you going to give up? If you knew what I'm holding back,…it might be wise..to do so..".

"Why do I get the feeling we aren't talking about poker anymore?" Ian asked, looking angry at Mike. Mike leaned forward, crossing his arms on the back of the chair, grinning at Ian. "Those are your words,..if you think so,..what am I talking about, huh?" He said smoothly.

"You are talking about Susan and you know it!" Ian angrily slammed his cards on the table, shoving his seat backwards.

"When are you going to except the fact she doesn't love you anymore? She loves ME! We're getting married, so get used to it!" Ian harshly responded.

"Maybe,..you aren't married yet.." Mike said calmly. Carlos and Tom were looking at each other from across the table. Both silently wondering what was going on.

"She did say to me once, she could never love any one like she loved me…" Mike continued. "I believe that was a few weeks before I was going to propose to her!"

Ian's eyes grew big, blinking his eyes rapidly.

"How,..do you know..that,.." he mumbled, surprised by Mike's comment.

"Well when you get your memory back, usually you also remember the good things," Mike answered. Ian was shocked by his answer, Mike could see it in his eyes.

"Ehm,..guys,..I believe we came her to play poker?" Tom interrupted them, before they could go any further. Mike and Ian picked up there cards again, but Mike couldn't help, giving Ian a satisfied look.

"I think I'll call you," Mike said, having raised the bet once more. Ian smiled as he laid down his cards.

"A Full House!" He glared at Mike. Mike nodded impressed, but then laid down his own.

"Very impressive,… too bad I happen to have a Royal Flush!" Mike grinned, drawing the chips to him.

"So who will deal next?" He asked, still enjoying his little triumph over Ian.

* * *

Mike was pacing through his living room. Holding a piece of paper in his hand. He knew Ian was even watching him more carefully, to make sure he didn't talk to Susan alone.

Since he revealed he had his memory back, Ian had spend even more time at Susan's.

So Mike thought of a plan to tell Susan his true feelings, without making Ian suspicious.

The best way to do that was writing her a letter, surely Ian wouldn't be opening her mail also.

Writing hadn't been his strongest side, but he had to do it right this time,..so much depended on it. He sat down at the table again and decided to just let his heart speak.

He would explain her everything, and if she didn't want him back after that,..it was really over. He started writing,..first it was hard but then the words were just flowing out.

After he'd finished he waited until it was dark, and walked over to put the letter in her mailbox. He was about to walk back when her front door opened and both Ian and Susan stepped out. He quickly hid himself behind the garage wall.

"I'll be back in two days.." he heard Ian say. "And then we can plan our wedding!" He hugged Susan, and kissed her quickly.

"I still don't get, why you want to rush things like that,..I mean how can you expect me to look perfect if I only have a month", Susan pouted. Mike raised his eyebrows. One month! Ian sure got scared, if he wanted to rush things. He saw Ian laughing and finally he got in his car and drove off. Hmm,..so Ian would be gone for two days…at least Susan would be able to read his letter without being 'disturbed'.

* * *

The next day Mike was outside, washing his car, his eyes frequently wondering of to the house across the street. She hadn't been out to get the mail yet. A lot of noise disturbed his thoughts. Edie's nephew Austin, drove by on his motorcycle, and stopped in front of Susan's house. Julie ran out and hopped on the back, followed by an angry Susan.

"You can't go with that guy,..I,..I forbid you,..you'll be grounded for life!!" He heard her yell. Julie didn't seem to listen to her mother's words and made Austin drive off. Susan angrily kicked against a flowerpot, hurting her toe doing it. He watched as she jumped around on one foot, and barely could hide a smile. He loved her clumsy side.

She got inside her house again, and Mike continued washing his car. 20 Minutes later she rushed out again, quickly opening the mailbox. He saw her taking out his letter, looking at it for a moment. Then she put the letter in her purse and got in her car. Mike felt a little disappointed because she didn't read it yet, but maybe she would later.

It was almost getting dark, when Mike saw the flashing lights of a police car reflected in his window. Curious what was going on this time he walked outside, on to his porch. He sort of felt relieved when they drove by his house, but immediately got scared again as they stopped in front of Susan's house. Quickly he checked, and sighed when he saw her car on the driveway.

The cops walked up to her house and knocked on her door. Mike got a weird feeling in his stomach, deciding no matter what Susan said about having no contact, she might need him. He walked up closer to her house, still observing her house. The cops were talking to Susan now, and from the look on her face he could tell it wasn't good news.

"Omg,..it can't be,..I warned her!" He heard Susan scream. She started to cry,..and Mike had to hold himself back from running over to her.

"Is there someone who can drive you to the hospital? I don't think you are capable of driving yourself now," one of the cops asked her. Susan shook her head.

"I could drive you up there.." Mike suddenly heard himself say. The three faces turned to him, as he found himself standing on the sidewalk in front of her house.

"Mike!,..I,..don't think,..It would be.." Susan started, but Mike raised his hand.

"Please,..you've done so much for me,..please let me do this in return, as a friend,..you know I care about Julie too!"

Susan decided it was the only way she would be with Julie fast,..so she nodded her head.

"I'll get my car,..you get your coat and stuff, I'll be right there". Mike turned around and ran to his house, quickly grabbing his car keys. He got in his car and drove to Susan's house, she just closed the door behind her, and got in his car.

As they drove to the hospital Susan filled Mike in, about what happened to Julie. The cops told her that she and Austin had an accident with the motorcycle. It wasn't his fault, a car drove through the red light and hit them from the side. He could see by the restless moving of her hands, she had a hard time controlling her feelings. He gently laid his hand on hers, squeezing it softly, just to reassure her. And for the first time in weeks she didn't pull back, but gave him a little smile.

They were sitting in the waiting room for more than an hour now. A doctor came to inform them Julie was all right, but she was in surgery because of a broken leg and she had a light concussion. Austin had been picked up earlier by Edie,..he had been lucky. The car hadn't hit him, he only had a few bruises. Susan and he hadn't talked much.

"Would you like some coffee?" Mike asked, trying to break the silence. Susan looked at him, a tired look in her eyes.

"Yes,..I would like that,..but I can get it myself.." she responded, getting up half.

He laid his hand on her shoulder, pushing her back.

"You just sit here,..I could use the walk", he answered. But after he got up, she followed him.

"I think it will be nice to stretch my legs too," she said. They walked through the silent hallway of the hospital, towards the coffee machine.

"Boy I really got familiar with the hospital sent, all those months I've been here,..when you were .." she suddenly stopped, ashamed she brought up that time again.

"Please,..it's ok,..you can talk about it.." Mike kindly answered. He took a plastic cup and filled it with coffee, handing it to her.

"I've always hated hospitals. Boy that time I got shot, and I had to be here on valentines day..". Mike suddenly looked at Susan, who had dropped her coffee cup. She was staring at him like she was looking at a ghost.

All of a sudden Mike realized what made her upset, he just made it clear to her he remembered. Her hand was still shacking when he handed her a new cup of coffee, and guided her to the chairs in the hallway.

"I'm sorry,..I wasn't thinking when I said that,..I wanted you to find out, in a more calming way. That's why I wrote you the letter…".

Susan looked at him, like she didn't quite understood him, but then she lifted up her purse and took out the envelope.

"You mean this one,..this is your letter?" Susan held it up. Mike nodded his head.

Susan wanted to open the letter, but Mike laid his hand on hers.

"Please,..don't read it now, not with me sitting here,..read it when you're alone,.." he whispered.

A nurse came walking up to them.

"Ms. Mayer?" she asked, and Susan quickly got up.

"Yes, that's me,..how's Julie,..is she going to be all right?" She asked the nurse, while they walked back to the waiting room.

"She's gonna be fine,..they just rolled her out of the ER, so she is still asleep. You can see her in a minute."

Susan was so happy she quickly hugged Mike, but realizing what she was doing made her pull back again. He was surprised by her action, enjoyed the feeling of her embrace.

"So if you want you can go see her, and stay with her when she wakes up," the nurse looked at them both.

"Err,..I think I'll stay here,..you go though", Mike said to Susan. She hesitated for a minute, but when he nodded his head she followed the nurse.

* * *

Susan sat down by Julie's bed, who was still asleep. The nurse had told her it might take a while before she'd wake up, since she also had the minor concussion. Susan gently caressed Julie's cheek, but it wasn't until she wanted to lift the blanket a little higher, she noticed the envelope, she still held in her hand. Mike's letter…

_Dear Susan,_

_I don't know where to start,..so much has happened the past year. I used to be able to tell you everything,…and now I don't even know what to say when I see you._

_I just want you to know that I remember Susan,..I remember everything we shared together. I wanted to tell you that, the night at the pizza place, but instead you got mad at me, because I wasn't honest with you._

_So I decided to be honest with you in this letter,..please… read it._

_I didn't kill Monique,..maybe you found out about that by now. I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. But I was so mad at Orson, for letting me take the blame for it, that I had to confront him with it. That's what happened on the roof,..we had a fight, and he fell over the edge,..I never pushed him._

_I had to get things straight again, before I could tell you I remembered,..but now…_

_I wish I had done that first, maybe then, things would have gone differently. I was too late Susan,..that night at the pizza place,..and my world tumbled down. I had just discovered my feelings for you again,.I was ready to share them with you. _

_Now I know this is my only chance to do that. I can't say it to you in person,..so I decided to write you. I still love you Susan,..not just because of the memories coming back, but also because of the way you treated me when I was in jail. You made me fall in love with you again.._

_Susan,.. if you could only give me a chance to show you I still love you..I know I'll do my best, to make you happy the rest of my life. If you look in the envelope you'll find something in there, that means a great deal to me. I hope to see you wear it someday,..because then I know you'll be mine..forever…_

_I love you,_

_Mike _

Susan lowered the letter, swallowing away her emotions. Curious about what was in the envelope she opened it again and looked inside. She saw something sparkle, and carefully took it out. She was totally amazed by the item she held in her hand.

It was an engagement ring! Was this the one, he once bought for her,..had he been holding on to it all the time?

She turned it around in her hand once more, until she noticed an engraving was on the inside. She couldn't keep herself from reading it.

"_To Susan, the love of my life, Mike"_.

She read, and a big sigh escaped her mouth. Why did this happen now,..when she just thought she had sorted everything out.

She was about to get up, to walk to the waiting room and talk to Mike, when Julie started to moan. Still holding the ring, Susan got up and bended over Julie.

"Julie,..are you ok,..I'm here", she softly said. Julie opened her eyes a little, and looked at her mother.

"I'm…thirsty.." she rasped out.

Susan looked around and saw a can of water standing on a table. Walking over there she look at the ring, still in her hand, and tried to think of a safe place to put it. She thought of her pocket, but she found it to dangerous. Then she looked at her hand, considering if she would put it on her finger,..but that would be weird. Finally she decided to hang it on her necklace, it would be safe there. She loosened the fine golden jewelry and placed the ring on it.

After Julie was wheeled in to a room,..Susan thought of Mike all of a sudden. He was still waiting for her in the waiting room! Noticing Julie was asleep again, she quickly walked back to the waiting room,..to find it empty. She walked over to the nurses desk.

"I'm sorry,..but there was a man, err waiting there,..did he leave?" Susan asked.

"Are you Susan Mayer?" The nurse asked. Susan nodded yes, and the nurse handed her a note. She recognized the handwriting, and opened it.

"_Susan,..I couldn't stay,..please forgive me,..you can take a cab home,.I left some money with the nurse, Mike."_

Susan couldn't explain why a feeling of disappointment came over her. She wasn't even sure how to react to his letter, why did she want him to be waiting for her here?

* * *

After Mike got home he couldn't go to bed, he was to restless, although it was the middle of the night. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat down on his couch.

Would Susan have read his letter by now? Or was she too busy taking care of Julie?

He wondered if he made the right decision, adding the ring to it. He hoped it wouldn't make her feel like he was putting pressure on her.

Still it was the only way to let her know how he felt about her, without Ian interfering. She could save his letter, hide it,..burn it,..but she could never say she didn't know how he felt. Now al he could do was wait,..he had made his move,..it was Susan's turn now.

After sitting there a little while longer he decided to go to bed. Looking over to her house he still saw no lights on, which meant she was still at the hospital.

"I hope everything works out for us..", he whispered in the dark.

The next day he got up, and walked outside to get the morning paper. A taxi pulled up, and stopped at Susan's house. He saw her getting out, slowly walking towards her front door. He doubted for a moment if he should go after her,..he wanted to know how Julie was. He quickly ran over, shouting her name.

She stopped, when she heard him yell, and waited for him.

"Hi," he greeted her. "How's Julie?" He quickly asked before she could say anything.

"Julie is fine..," Susan answered,..looking tired. She looked at him differently, he could tell. She must have read the letter, because for a moment he saw something in her eyes he hadn't seen in a long time. But then a shade got over her face and it was gone again.

"Why,..didn't you tell me earlier,..Why did you wait?" She whispered.

"I thought I explained that to you,..I couldn't face you,..not until everything was solved…". Mike answered her, carefully weighing his words.

"Why do you always have to make things so complicated?" she asked, repeating the words she used before. Mike ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't want things to be complicated, and I think things aren't. In fact, I think it's very simple,..I still love you,..do you still have feelings for me?"

She wanted to answer him, but her phone rang. When she checked the screen to see who it was, he could already tell it was Ian. She looked at him,..a tired look in her eyes, and he decided not to pressure her. He turned around and walked back to his house, while he heard her talk to Ian.

"HI,..no I'm ok,..yeah Julie is fine too,..ok see you then,..I miss you too". The words still echoed in his head when he entered his house again.

Susan hadn't moved from her seat, in which she sat down, when she entered her house. Last night had just rocked her world upside down. Julie, being in the hospital,..and Susan felt like she slowly was lousing her grip on her. And then there was Mike's letter…she never thought things would ever be as complicated as this. She leaned her head against the back of the seat.

Absentmindedly her fingers moved to the ring she still wore around her neck, touching it,.. turning it around and around. And like that she fell asleep,..the ring still secure in her hand. And that was how Ian found her, curled up in the seat, sound asleep.

He leaned forward, gently kissing her on her cheek. Slowly she opened her eyes.

She gave him a little smile, blinking her eyes to wake up.

Still looking at Ian, she felt the little jewelry in her hand. Trying not to draw to much attention to it she slid it inside her blouse, and got up.

"What are you doing here, back already?" She asked Ian as she walked to the sink and got herself a glass of water.

"Well, I'm happy to see you to dear!" Ian playfully answered. "I just thought with everything going on with Julie, I'd better be here with you, so I got back early".

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude, I think it's the lack of sleep", Susan apologized.

"So tell me everything what happened, how's Julie? Does she need to stay in the hospital much longer?" Ian fired the questions at her. Susan thought for a minute how to handle this. Should she tell Ian, Mike was the one who drove her to the hospital,..or was it better not to tell him that.

She knew he was still very jealous, and she could understand where that was coming from. She decided not to tell him, at least not for now. No one else knew about it, so there was no danger for her little secret to come out. After she told Ian Julie would be ok, and they could pick her up the other day, she felt her stomach growl. She hadn't had anything to eat since last night.

"Ok,..I believe my body is in need for some food", she smiled. There were some leftovers from the Chinese food she had yesterday. Ian and she enjoyed the quick meal, and the calm atmosphere. After they had finished, Susan wanted to clean the table. Getting a cloth, she leaned forward to wipe the table,..when suddenly her necklace popped out of her blouse.

The look on Ian's face was indescribable. His eyes grew big, at the sight of the ring.

"What on earth are you doing with THAT ring? When did you see Mike?" Ian yelled angry.

Susan was shocked and surprised at the same time.

"How do you know Mike gave this ring to me?" She asked Ian, taking a few steps back until she leaned against the counter.

"It doesn't matter the point is why do you wear his engagement ring around your neck?"

Ian roughly moved his seat back and walked towards her.

"It's a long story,..it doesn't mean anything,..I just needed a place to keep it safe..", Susan mumbled. Ian crossed his arms and a cynical smile appeared on his face.

"Why,..doesn't Mike have a safe to put it in? Come on Susan,..I'm not that stupid! He gave it to you right? He's trying to win you back, admit it!"

"But I'm marrying you,..it doesn't mean anything to me anymore..", Susan answered, but she heard herself her tone wasn't that convincing.

"Well, he has some nerve,..giving you that ring..and don't tell me it doesn't mean anything to you! I've seen the looks you give him whenever you two are in the same room!"

Susan's eyes grew big at his comment and she walked away from him.

"Where did you get that idea from? We hardly spoke these last few weeks!" She protested. Ian turned to her and smiled cynically.

"I remember a visit we made when he was in jail. The moment we entered that room it felt like I didn't even exist. You were so taken by him, and he couldn't keep his eyes of you. So don't tell me I make those things up because it's true!"

Susan felt her annoyance grow by the minute.

"Oh so that's why you suddenly wrapped your arm around me huh? To show him I was your property! Well I am nobody's property,..and I never will! Don't think you can control everything I do,..because you will push me away from you!" Susan angrily replied. She turned around and ran upstairs, where she smacked the door behind her.

After taken a deep breath she walked up to the window, leaning against the post. Unnoticed her hands wandered off again to the ring. Feeling her fingers fold around it she sighed. And as if it was supposed to be like that, Mike walked out of his house, along with Carlos. She could see they were having a fun conversation. She saw Mike gaze at her house for a second, but then he laughed because of something Carlos said.

Susan's heart ached for a moment,..seeing him smile again. A soft knock on the door, startled her thoughts. She didn't answer, knowing it was Ian, and she didn't feel like talking to him now. She heard him go downstairs again, and a minute later she saw him walking to his car. She couldn't be with him tonight,..she needed the time to sort things out.

* * *

Susan woke up early the next morning. Turning around, noticing the pillow next to her was empty, she remembered her fight with Ian the other night. It was the one thing she really hated, his controlling behavior. Mike had never been like that. Off course he was jealous when another man looked at her, but he always knew she loved him, and trusted her.

Susan, angry at herself, turned around again. Why was she thinking of Mike again? She sighed and looked at the alarm clock standing on the cupboard. Right next to it laid Mike's ring. As she picked it up, her thoughts wandered back to that time she first learned he bought her a ring.

_Susan: "So, about that ring you bought, is there anything particular you'd like to ask me?"  
Mike: "Nope, not as long as Karl's got you wrapped around his finger."  
Susan: "Okay, that's ridiculous. Karl doesn't have me wrapped around anything."  
Mike: "You accepted a house from him, and you're nuts if you believe he doesn't have an ulterior motive." _

_  
Susan: "He's Karl. He's playing me. But that house is gonna be a great place for my daughter to live. And when he makes his move, he's gonna realize that I was really playing him. So, about that ring..."  
Mike: "I, I just don't want to get deeper into this and suddenly realize your heart's somewhere else." _

_  
Susan: "Mike, my heart is in the exact right place."  
Mike: "I can't have this conversation now, my tooth is throbbing."  
Susan: "Of course. Okay. You don't even wanna know what my answer would have been?"_

She wished for so long things would have gone differently after that. Waiting that evening,..thinking Mike had changed his mind about her. Then later that day when she found out he had an accident. She had cried by his bedside for hours, praying he'd come back to her. She was surprised when she felt a tear role down her cheek. Why was all of this coming back to her now? When she was about to marry Ian?

The phone broke of her thoughts, and thinking it was Ian, calling to apologize, she answered it.

"Hi, there", she said, only to hear a unfamiliar voice on the other end.

"Err,..hi yourself..I'm calling to say Julie Mayer is allowed to go home, is there a chance anyone could pick her up?" the nurse who called asked.

"OH,..sorry,..ehm,.yes I'll be there in an hour to pick her up!" Susan replied, a bit embarrassed.

While driving back to Wisteria Lane, Susan was still distracted by her thoughts. She didn't even hear a question Julie asked her, until she repeated it for the fourth time.

"MOM! What's wrong with you?" Julie asked a little annoyed.

"Ian and I had a little fight that's all,.." she confessed to her daughter. They drove up to the house and Susan parked the car on the driveway.

She opened the door for Julie,..and then stopped.

"O crap,..how are we ever going to get you inside?" She said looking at Julie, who's right leg was in a cast from her ankle up to her hip. At the hospital two nurses helped getting here in the car. Julie looked at her mom, and then through the back window of the car.

"You could ask Mike to help?" She pointed out, seeing him working on his car.

Susan's face got a little red, as she ducked down.

"NO we are not gonna ask Mike for help,..I'll carry you in myself!" She said, as she started to pull Julie's legs. Julie tried to cooperate, and finally she was out of the car leaning on Susan.

"OK,..now we only have to get you inside the house,..just lean on me!" Susan said, breathing heavily, as she wrapped her arm around her daughter's waist.

They tried to move a bit forward, but the weight of her daughter, leaning on her, made her tremble.

"When did you become so tall and all?" Susan asked leaning against the car.

"Mom,..just give it up,..it's not working! Why don't you give up your stubbornness and ask Mike to help?" Julie suggested again. Susan frowned and made a weird face,..until she threw her hands in the air.

"Ok ,..ok I'll go ask Mike,..but this was your idea, young lady not mine!" She said.

"Hi.." she greeted Mike softly. He turned around at the sound of her voice and she could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey! I wondered how long it would take you to come over here", he smiled, as he held his head aside, nodding at Julie.

"You saw us struggle all that time, and you didn't come over to help?!" She exclaimed.

"Hey don't blame me! If I recall correctly, you were the one who said it would be better if we didn't see each other anymore,..I'm just trying to keep my end of the deal here", he answered,..still trying not to smile.

"Hmm well, okay,..so are you coming over to help us or not?" Susan asked impatiently.

"Well since you asked me in such a sweet way,..sure". Mike followed her across the street.

"Hey Julie,..good to see you're back home again!" He greeted her warmly. He lifted her up and carried her over to the house, where Susan already opened the door. He walked up to the living room, lowering Julie on the couch.

"There you go.." he said, raising himself up again,..looking around. Susan who stood in the doorway saw in his eyes he recognized certain items.

"You did a great job with your house", he complimented her. She smiled at him and walked up to Julie asking her if she needed anything. Julie said she would like to rest for a while so they both left the room,..feeling a little uneasy being together in her house again.

"Do you want something to drink? I can make us some coffee, if you'd like?" Susan suddenly asked. Mike was surprised by her question,..and looked at her, a doubtful look in his eyes.

"Are you sure,..I mean you don't have to ask me that, ..if it makes you uncomfortable.." he carefully answered. But she shook her head, and pointed out to him he could sit down.

While she was making coffee he could hardly keep his eyes off of her. She was still so beautiful,..he always loved to watch her. As if she felt he was looking at her, she turned around, meeting his eyes for a second. She stared back at him, until she realized what she was doing. She poured in two cups of coffee, and sat down across from him.

So many memories came back to him, just by sitting here with her. He remembered the mornings they had breakfast together, the lunches they shared,..and the late night conversations, before they went to bed. Absentmindedly he took a sip of his coffee, but the cup was so full, he spilled a little of it on his shirt.

"Oh crap", he said putting the cup down, looking around for something to dab the stain with. Susan got up and grabbed a towel,..making it a little wet. She put some soap on it and walked up to him. As he reached for the towel, she pulled it back.

"No.no…let me handle this, you guys usually make the stains even worse,..just sit back".

Neither of them had heard the car that pulled up to the drive way,..nor seen the face that was looking through the kitchen window. Susan tried to clean the stain but it was hard, because she didn't want to make his t-shirt wet.

"Maybe it's better if you take your shirt of,..I think I can clean it better that way", she said to Mike, who answered her question with a charming look.

He just started to take of his shirt when a loud bang sounded and the front door flew open. Ian rushed in, with such an angry look on his face, it scared Susan.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He yelled, ready to take on Mike. Mike who still had his shirt half off, quickly got up.

"Tell me! Why is he here!" Ian yelled at Susan, who was standing in between the both men.

"It's not what you think,..he helped to carry in Julie, we're only having coffee, don't make such a big deal out of it!" Susan angrily replied. Her answer didn't seem to calm Ian down, as he looked angry at Mike again.

"Is this what you meant, when you said, I'd better give up? Because you are slowly working your way back in,.huh is this the best you can do? Coming over when I'm not there? Why don't you be a real man, and fight for her,..come on,..I'd love to punch that grin of your face!" Ian took a step closer to Mike, but Susan stopped him, pushing him back.

"Have you lost your mind!!" She yelled at him. "What's the matter with you! Is this how it's gonna go from now on,..you deciding who I can and can't see?" She hit his chest with both hands making him take a few steps back.

"Look Susan,..you got to understand,..the way it looked,..he was taking his shirt off, what was I supposed to think?" Ian defended his action.

"That you trust me!" Susan hissed at him. "That's what relationships are about,..trust!"

She crossed her arms in front of her.

"And as long as you can't do that,…I don't want you here..", she slowly said.

"Susan,no,..you can't mean that,..look I'm sorry okay,..I shouldn't have reacted the way I did,..it's just.." Ian stopped, noticing the determined look in Susan's eyes.

"Fine,..I'll go,..I'll call you later." He said harshly, giving Mike a last angry look.

After Ian walked out Susan turned to Mike, an apologizing look on her face.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that,.." she said, while she started to clean up things on the counter. Mike slowly got up taking a few steps towards her.

"I think it would be best if I went back home now..", he softly said. Susan turned around and looked at him, her eyes filled with doubt and sadness.

"I think so too..," she whispered, looking at the floor. He turned around, but at the door he stopped and turned around again.

"I know this might sound weird, coming from me,..but I'm sorry,…I don't want to see you get hurt,..I just want you to make the right choice,..to choose the one you're really gonna be happy with". Mike looked at her once more, then he walked out.

"I know you do…".He didn't hear Susan's soft whispered answer anymore.

She sighed deeply again, slowly sitting down on one of the chairs around the kitchen table. She never thought she'd be at this crossroad again. The point where she had to choose between Mike and Ian. She had done it once before, and picked Ian.

Because she was so shocked, to see Mike with Edie,..and because he was so distantly towards her, she couldn't take it anymore. Susan shook her head,..of course she liked Ian,..she fell in love with him, because he was sweet and charming,..and he was there for her. Then why was she doubting again all of a sudden? She had accepted his proposal but…why did that other face appeared in her thoughts so often lately?

* * *

Mike had been thinking of that morning all day long. He'd never guessed Ian was so controlling, and that he showed it to Susan. Mike remembered that time when Susan came to visit him in jail and she told him about Ian,..who 'wasn't to happy about her seeing her ex'. He made a joke of it at that time,..but that also proved Ian hadn't trust him from the beginning.

But apparently he didn't trust Susan much either. Demanding all these things from her. Was there something he had noticed? Something that made him think Susan still had feelings for him too? Mike sighed deeply again. The thought of them getting married within a month, made him worry about his chances. He couldn't rush things,..but there wasn't much time left.

"Hey,..you gotta stop that staring, man! It's scary!" Carlos joked as he entered the room.

"Good thing I see you, I have question for you.." Carlos said, walking to the window.

"You know it was Gabby's birthday last week right?" He asked, waiting for Mike to nod.

"Err yeah,..you talked about it almost every day, but when it finally was her birthday you were to scared to give her anything!" Mike teased.

"I wasn't scared! It was just,..not the right moment..that's all. But anyway,..I want to throw her a surprise party,..and I was thinking about doing it here..if that's ok with you..?" Carlos looked at Mike. Mike frowned a bit, looking at Carlos.

"Well who will you be inviting?" He carefully asked, but Carlos guessed what he was thinking about.

"Well off course she will be here too,..I mean she's one of Gabby's closest friends,..hey maybe he will be on a business trip?" Carlos suggested. Mike grinned and shook his head.

"If he finds out we're having the party at my house, I'll bet he'll take the whole British army with him to protect her..so I don't think I'll be allowed within ten feet from her!"

Carlos made a funny face, and playfully hit Mike on the shoulder.

"So it's ok with you?" He asked, and Mike nodded yes.

"Thanks buddy,..I owe you one!" Carlos cheerfully said, walking out of the room. Mike didn't know if he was happy about the party or not…having Susan over at his house again was great,..but the fact that Ian probably wasn't even going to allow him to talk to her, made him sad. He took his toolbox and got out,..maybe work would distract him for a while.

* * *

"What do you mean this dress is too much?" Susan looked irritated at Ian who was sitting on her bed.

"Well it's just a birthday party,..I mean it's not like we're going to a gala!" Ian answered carefully. Susan turned around and put her hands in her side.

"Don't tell me this has anything to do with the fact Mike will be there tonight, you've been sulking about that all week! If you don't want to come then don't!"

Ian got up and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I think the dress is gorgeous. It's just,..I don't want to loose you, that's all,..". He looked her in the eyes. Susan's face lightened up a bit.

"I know that, but if you're going to keep acting like this you will,..so stop being so protective and enjoy the party tonight! And please let me enjoy it too,..so don't follow me around all the time,..ok?"

Ian slowly nodded hid head,..left no choice but to agree with her. But in the back of his head he knew he wasn't going to let her out of his sight for one moment. He lost a woman he loved once,..he wasn't going to let it happen again.

The both of them walked downstairs, where Julie was ready to go. She still walked on crutches but she was getting pretty handy with them.

Mike was feeling nervous. Carlos had asked him to welcome the guests, so he could distract Gabby until all the guests had arrived. A few people were already there,..but she wasn't. A knock on the door made his heart jump up a little, as he went to open it.

Finally,..she was there..

"Hi,.." he greeted her warmly, his eyes roaming over her body. She looked amazing,..but then he noticed Ian, standing next to her, his hand on her arm.

"Please come in," he said, stepping aside to let them through.

"Hey Julie,..how's your leg?" He asked the girl that was following behind them.

"It's ok, only 4 more weeks before the cast may come off," she smiled hopefully.

Other guests kept arriving and Mike was busy letting everyone in and providing them with drinks. Then his cell phone rang twice, the signal he and Carlos agreed on, and he told everybody to be quiet and dim the lights,..Gabby was coming. Everybody made sure they had a hiddingplace, and Mike lowered himself behind the table, bumping into someone as he did.

"Oh,..sorry,." he apologized, looking who was sitting next to him. He couldn't believe it, fate was with him tonight, because it was Susan whom he knelt next to.

"Isn't this exciting..," she giggled, her eyes sparkling. He couldn't help enjoying this moment, his shoulder firmly pressed against hers. She was so close, he'd wish Carlos would take it easy, so he could stay like this a little longer.

"I got Gabby this amazing gift I hope she likes it," Susan continued as she showed him a little box. Suddenly someone stumbled and slightly pushed Susan, so she fell a little forward and the box rolled out of her hand. Both of them reached for it at the same moment, causing Mike's hand to cover Susan's. They looked at each other intensely, they're heads so close he could feel her breath on his face.

"Surprise!!" The whole room yelled, as Gabby and Carlos entered the room. Mike was still staring at Susan, who hadn't moved either, both breathing fast. All around them people got up and clapped, and the spell was broken. A little bit guilty and awkward they both got up and joined the other guests in their welcome. Susan hadn't noticed Ian was looking at them from the other side of the room, and the look in his eyes was not a happy one.

"Oh you guys, this is so wonderful!" Gabrielle said as she thanked Susan and Ian for their gift. They walked up to the table to get themselves a drink.

"So,..did you find a good hiding place?" Ian asked lightly, as he took a sip from his wine.

"Err,..yeah I got under the table,..you?" Susan asked. Ian pointed to the couch.

"I got behind that,..wasn't it a little crowded under the table?" He continued.

Susan's mind worked fast. I f she told Ian she was hiding under the table with Mike, she'd have no peace the rest of the evening.

"No, apparently I was the only one who came up with that idea," she answered.

"Oh there's Lynette, I got to go ask here if she knows anything about Bree".

Susan walked over to her friend and started chatting.

"Doesn't it feel strange to be here?" Lynette asked Susan. Susan raised her eyebrow.

"Why would it be strange,..?" She tried to reply lighty,..but her eyes gave a different answer. Lynette smiled at her sympathetically.

"It's me Susan,..you can be honest. I see the looks Mike gives you, and the way you stare at him when you think nobody is watching."

Susan wanted to protest, but Lynette raised her hand.

"Don't deny it,..I don't blame you. I mean it must be hard,..the day your boyfriend asks you to marry him, you find out your ex-boyfriend has his memory back."

"You don't know everything yet,.." Susan whispered. She told Lynette about the letter Mike wrote and about the ring he included. Lynette's eyes grew big.

"So he still loves you? Wow,..does Ian know?" Lynette asked. Susan nodded yes.

"He saw the ring when I had it hanging on my necklace. He's been watching me ever since. Last week he went crazy because Mike was drinking coffee with me, after he helped Julie inside. He's a good guy but this jealous side of him,..I can't stand it!"

Lynette looked thoughtful at Susan for a moment.

"And does he have a good reason to be jealous?" She finally asked her. Susan's face turned a little red and she couldn't look her friend in the eyes.

"Oh Susan,..do you know what you are getting yourself into?" Lynette said compassionately. Susan wanted to answer, but Carlos was about to make a toast. After that Gabrielle thanked them all for coming and asked for some music.

Mike had been standing aside the whole time. Secretly observing Susan,..watching her talk and dance with her friends. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around to see who it was he looked in the eyes of Ian.

"Why don't you give it up,..we'll marry in a few weeks. Just don't make a fool out of yourself. You won't win her back,..I'll do anything in my power to prevent that!" Ian hissed through his teeth.

"Guys, guys,..this is a party, lighten up a bit!" Carlos joined them. Ian smiled at Carlos, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"And a lovely party it is!" He answered cheerfully. "Why don't we get another beer?"

He walked away but Carlos winked at Mike. "This is your chance,..I'll distract him for a while! We'll go check out his car or something!"

Mike looked at him strangely for a minute. Then he watched Susan again who was still dancing. He walked up to the improvised bar and got her a soda.

"Here,..I thought you could use this?" he said to her gently, handing her the drink.

Susan thanked him with her eyes, slowly emptying the glass.

"So,..you came to dance?" She said, a sparkle in her eyes. Mike frowned a bit.

"You know how I feel about dancing," he smiled, but he didn't move from his place either. The dance floor was getting more crowded and caused Mike to move closer to Susan. She was moving to the music,..her face glowing, her eyes sparkling.

"Come on Mike,..just move a little," she laughed, taking his hand to guide him to the rhythm. Mike was surprised by her action,..noticing she had a little to much to drink, but he enjoyed holding her hand. Slowly the music changed into a slower song. People around them pulled each other closer, for some slow dancing.

Mike wasn't sure about what to do now, but Susan laid her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh come on we can dance,..for old times sake…" Susan softly said. He laid his hands on her hips, and started to move to the music. He felt his mouth getting dry, and his heartbeat going faster. She was so close and yet further away then ever.

_Through the darkness  
I can see your light  
And you will always shine  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you  
_

Mike looked at Susan, catching a glimpse of her eyes, staring at him. It was so true,..he idolized her,..loved her more than anything. He noticed Susan was listening to the song too, because she slowly looked up to him. And then he saw the look again,..he'd seen a few days ago,..that look he remembered so well. Slowly he pulled her a little closer, moving his hands to her lower back. She wrapped hers around his neck.

_  
I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you  
_

They didn't need words to describe their feelings inside. Mike could see it in her eyes, something had come back to her, she let down her guard. He felt her hand gently stroking his hair, like his hands were caressing her back. Her head rested on his shoulder, and he held his head a little aside, resting it against hers. He closed his eyes and wished that this moment would last forever.

_  
You walk past me  
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything  
One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you_

_And in this cruel and lonely world  
I found one love  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you_

The soft tones of the song slowly slid away..but they both didn't feel like letting go. Slowly Mike raised his head so he could look at her. He saw the emotion in her eyes, the same ones he felt inside. He lifted his hand and put a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Time may change everything,..but not the fact that you're my one love, Susan.." he emotionally whispered.

She was about to answer when a fist hit his cheek. He wasn't expecting the strike, so he smacked against the table. A little dazed he got up, seeing Ian standing in front of him, reading to take on another punch. But Carlos grabbed him and pulled him away from Mike. Susan ran up to him,..her fingers touching his face.

"O my god,..Mike are you okay?" She asked tearfully.

"How could you!" She yelled, turning around to Ian. "We were just dancing!"

"You call that dancing?" Ian yelled back. "It looked like a whole lot more than dancing to me!" Susan looked back at Mike again, who was still rubbing his cheek.

All of a sudden she turned around and ran out of the house. Ian wanted to follow her but Carlos stopped him, when he saw Lynette running after Susan.

"Just let her go, ok,..just go home.." He advised Ian, who freed himself from Carlos' grip.

"You will never get her,..you hear me,..NEVER!" He hissed through his teeth, at Mike.

Then he left the house and they heard his car drive away fast.

"Ok,..the show is over,..let's get the party going!" Carlos said. The music started again and everybody continued their talk. But Mike stared out of the window,..wondering what she wanted to say to him..before Ian ruined it all.

* * *

Susan ran across the street, tears flowing all over her face. She heard footsteps behind her, but she wasn't sure who was following her,..it could be Mike,..it could be Ian.

"Susan wait up.." Lynette's voice sounded. Susan stopped, on the way to her front door and turned around,. relieved to see it was her friend that followed her.

"I'm making such a mess of this..," she sobbed as Lynette hugged her.

"No you are not,…ok well maybe a little," Lynette tried to lighten her up. "Let's go inside and then you can just tell me anything,..you know you can trust me..".

Susan nodded and opened her door. They sat down at the kitchen table, Susan laid her head in her hands.

"I just don't know what to do anymore.." she whispered, with a tearfully voice.

"Why don't you just tell me what it is that's making you so upset," Lynette carefully asked. Susan looked at her,..whiping the tears away.

"I think I have feelings for Mike again.." she answered so softly Lynette wasn't sure she heard it correctly.

She raised her eyebrown, and let Susan's comment sink in.

"And when did this all happen? Susan,..two weeks ago you excepted Ian's proposal,..right in front of Mike..what made you doubt your feelings for Ian?" Lynette laid her hand on Susan's.

"I think the fact Mike has his memory back,..has a great deal to do with it. I mean you have to understand, Lynette,..when he was in that coma..I've gone through hell. Imagine Tom laying there and there's nothing you can do.."

She started crying again, thinking back of that time she sat with Mike.

"It was so hard,..we had just found our way back to eachother,..we were ready to take the next step. And then the accident happened. At first I was so determined he would wake up soon,..but weeks became months, and the doctor's were giving me less hope every day." Lynette softly squeezed her hand, encouraging her to go on.

"Then I met Ian, I finally had someone to talk to, who understood what I went through. But he wanted more than just being friends,..and that scared me off at the beginning. Then that trip came, and I,..well, it still feels like something we shouldn't have done. It felt like a punishment that Mike woke up that day and treated me so coldly. I felt like I deserved it, for abandoning him. I tried so hard to be there for him,..but then I.."

Lynette got Susan a glass of water, which she thankfully accepted. She took a sip and continued. It actually felt good letting out those feelings she had inside for so long.

"I walked in on him and Edie,..and my heart just broke..I think I deliberately blocked him out of my mind from that day. So he could not hurt me like that again. It drove me in the arms of Ian,.and I liked the way he took care of me. I fell in love with him,..and I slowly forgot about Mike.

But then he went to jail,..and I just couldn't let him be. I started visiting him,..and the way he looked at me sometimes.., Ian didn't like it, he told me I couldn't see Mike anymore,..he was afraid he would fall in love with me again. After he got out,..and Jane died, I got to understand Ian better. Jane was cheating on him,..that's why he's so jealous".

Lynette thought for a minute, then she looked Susan in the eyes.

"But if you know about that,..why are you spending more time with Mike then?"

Susan took a deep breath, and sighed.

"He's changed,..he's my Mike again. The Mike I once fell in love with. I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do,..but I think I'm letting him in again,..and tonight,..a lot of my old feelings came back,..it was as if we'd never been apart."

"Yeah it certainly looked like that.." Lynette honestly said. Susan sighed again.

"No wonder Ian got so mad..," she responded sadly. Lynette slowly nodded.

"Susan,..I'm not trying to force you into anything,.but don't you think you should think things over before you marry Ian. Is he the one you want to spend the rest of your life with,..or does Mike still have that special place in your heart?"

"I know,..you're right,..but how can I think, when I see them around me every day?" Susan sadly replied. Lynette paused for a minute, and then got a happy look on her face.

"I have an idea,..Tom's dad has this great cabin , like an hour drive from here. I could ask if you could use that,..it will be a great place to think,..you'll have some peace and quiet up there. Only a bear might distract you".

Susan eyes grew big at that comment, but she saw the twinkle in Lynette's eyes.

"Pff you,..but how can I go away for a few days,..I mean what about Julie?"

"Well she does have a dad right?" Lynette answered cynically. "You could ask Karl to take care of her for a few days." Susan started to like the idea more and more. It would be good to take some time off,..she really needed to sort things out.

"Ok,..I'll do it!" She got up and hugged her friend.

"Thanks Lynette,..I really needed this,..I'm glad you were there to listen."

"Hey, no problem,..that's what friends are for! But don't think I'll feel sad for you the next time we play poker,..I'm so going to beat you again!" Lynette joked.

Together they laughed, until Lynette said she was going home. Susan thanked her again, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

The next day a remorseful Ian walked in. Susan was just done calling Karl, asking him if he could take care of Julie. Lynette had called earlier that morning telling her the cabin was free, and that she could use it whenever she wanted. Susan had finally decided that the sooner she went up there the better. When Ian entered the house she couldn't look straight at him.

"Hey,.." He greeted her softly. "I just want to say I'm sorry about last night, ruining the party and all,..I just.." he stopped when he saw Susan's face. She was about to cry again. Ian walked up to her, to comfort her but she pulled away.

"Don't,..please don't,..I have something I need to tell you..," she slowly said. Ian raised his eyebrow and looked at her defeated.

"What's going on Susan? Does this have anything to do with what happened last night?"

He asked, trying to sound calmly. Susan slowly nodded her head.

"Last night opened my eyes, after I had a talk with Lynette. I can't marry you like this Ian,..I need to know if it's the right thing to do, if it is what I truly want."

Ian looked at her in shock.

"You can't marry me,..," he stammered, letting his shoulders hang down.

"Why,.where is this coming from? Two weeks ago you were more then happy when I proposed..this is about Mike isn't it?" He finally dared to ask. Susan slowly nodded.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you,..I just need to know,..who I really love..".

"So you don't deny the fact you have feelings for him again?" Ian asked her, a bit angry.

"I want to be honest with you,..you deserve that. Yes I can't deny I have feelings for Mike again,..wouldn't it be the same for you when Jane would have woke up?"

Ian shook his head.

"No,..Jane cheated on me,..I could never feel the same for her after that.

Isn't there anything I can do,..that will make you change your mind?" Ian asked as he moved towards her again.

"If you really care about me,..you let me go and do this Ian,..I just need time to think. I'm going away for a few days,..to be alone,..and when I made my choice,..I will let you know." Susan said, as she pulled herself together.

"Fine,.." Ian finally gave up. "If this is what you want,..I'll let you go,..and hopefully you make the best choice..". He gave her a quick kiss and then he walked out of the door, leaving a relieved, yet sad Susan behind. One tough conversation was over,..just one more to handle. Susan took a deep breath and walked out her door, crossing the street walking up to Mike's house.

She knocked on his door, and waited. She almost turned around thinking he wasn't home, when the door opened. Mike's hair was wet and he was trying to fix his t-shirt.

"Susan..hi," he greeted her, his voice a little surprised.

"I'm sorry for the way I look, I had just finished taking a shower when I heard the knock on the door. So I put on the first thing that was nearby. Do you want to come in?"

She doubted for a minute, but it felt kind off strange to tell him about her decision her on his doorstep, so she accepted his invitation.

"Please sit down," Mike said, removing a few pages of the morning paper of the couch.

"Carlos is a little bit messy," he grinned, apologizing for his roommate.

Susan smiled, thinking about how Gabby used to complain about that too.

"Can I get you anything, coffee, soda,.some water maybe..," Mike nervously asked.

Susan shook her head, and took a deep breath.

"I just came by to let you know, I'm going away for a few days. I need to think Mike,..about what happened last night,..I need to sort out my feelings..".

Mike stared at her for a moment. Then he sat down in front of her, on the coffee table.

"Does this mean,..you have feelings for me again?" Mike softly asked.

Susan couldn't do anything but nod her head. The way he looked at her,..sparkles of joy in his eyes,..a smile appearing on his face.

"I,..I can't explain it,..but last night I felt something,..I haven't felt for a long time. And I need to know if it was just a one time thing,..a memory,..or if it means more than that."

Mike carefully took her hands in his, holding them tight.

"I can't tell you how happy this makes me,..just to know that you felt it too last night."

Mike looked at her closely,..still holding her hands.

"When will you be leaving?" He asked her.

"Probably this afternoon,..Karl will take care of Julie,..and I can stay at the cabin of Tom's dad. I just wanted to let you know,..I thought that was only fair."

She slowly got up,.. and Mike let go of her hands.

"So,..I'll let you know,..I mean what I've decided..," Susan said, standing at the door. Mike looked at her intensely, when she opened the door.

"I know you'll make the right decision Susan,..just follow your heart.." he softly said.

Then he leaned forward and kissed her gently on her lips.

"Take good care of yourself up there,..I'll be waiting for you..". Mike caressed her cheek, and Susan felt the shivers run over her back. She turned around and started walking back to her house, feeling Mike's eyes following her. At her own doorstep she looked at his house once more. He waved at her and she raised her hand to wave back at him.

Then she entered her house,..she had start packing if she wanted to leave in a few hours.

* * *

Slowly Susan put her bag on the floor. When Lynette said the cabin was comfortable, she didn't expect to see this. Looking around in the living room she saw a nice big couch, a comfortable loveseat in front of a big fireplace, and a kitchen with lots of things Susan knew she couldn't handle anyway. She walked around, and walked upstairs to see the bedroom. It had a nice big bed,..and a lovely view over the lake.

She sat down on the bed, starring out the window for a moment. The only thing she hoped for was that she would be able to make up her mind. She sighed as she let herself fall backwards on the bed. She reached for her bag, opening it and taking out two pictures. One of them was of her and Ian,..the other one of her and Mike.

"I just hope I make the right choice…I know either way I'll break a heart,..". She got up again and placed the pictures on the shelf above her bed.

"I think it's time for a nice walk," she said to herself. She changed her clothes and shoes, and went outside. She enjoyed the fresh air,..finally feeling herself calm down a bit.

After she explored the surrounding a little bit she felt hungry and she decided to go back to the cabin. She had brought some food, even she could cook,..well at least wouldn't mess up to much. She grabbed a package of easy mac, and put it in the microwave. She thought it would be better to stay right there in the kitchen, given her history with macaroni and cheese. She thought of the first time she met Mike…

"_Oh I wouldn't eat that if I were you"._

"_Why?" He had asked her._

_"I made it, trust me." He started to take a bite but she stopped him. _

_"Hey, hey, do you have a death wish?" _

_"No, I just refuse to believe that anybody can screw up macaroni and cheese." _

_He took a bite and She looked apologetic as she held up her hands as though to say that she warned him. He started to chew, then stopped. _

_"Oh my god. How did you - it tastes like it's burnt **and** undercooked."  
"Yeah, I get that a lot." She took a napkin and made him spit the food into it. _

"_I'm Mike Delfino, I just started renting the Sims house"._

"_Susan Mayer I live across the street"._

The beeping sound of the microwave, telling her dinner was ready, disturbed her thoughts. She took the plate with her into the living room, and nestled herself in the loveseat. While she ate her dinner, she tried to think of ways that would make her help decide. She thought of making a list, but she put that aside quickly, it was to businesslike. Maybe she should use Mike's idea…and just follow her heart…it was a uncertain journey,..but she had to take it…


	2. Chapter 2

I continued this story,.. so it might seem a bit long,..I forgot to post it her also..anyway enjoy!

Mike was absentmindedly reading the paper,..or at least pretending to be reading. There had been only one thing on his mind, since Susan came to tell him, she was going away for a few days. He caught himself doing all kind of weird things,..like checking the battery of his cell phone at least every hour,..or staring at a picture he still had of the both of them.

She gave him hope again, when she told him she felt something when they danced. He wondered how Ian reacted when she told him. Probably differently then he did,…

"Ehmm,..if you are finally done with the sports section,…I would love to read it before it's all old news," Carlos joked. Mike handed him the piece of paper, he wasn't reading it anyway.

"Hey, how about if I go to Tom's Pizza place and got us some pizza's? I really need to get out for a while.." Mike suddenly suggested. Carlos looked at him, raising his eyebrows.

"Are you sure you're not sick,..you're acting really weird this week, man!"

Mike shook his head laughing. He hadn't told Carlos about his talk with Susan,..he wouldn't understand why he would just sit back and wait, until she made her choice.

"Hey Mike! What brings you here?" Tom greeted him cheerfully. Mike shook his hand and took place at the bar, as Lynette joined them both.

"Well,..the word is, you guys make the best pizza in town, so I thought I'd finally come and see for myself! I didn't get to taste it at the opening.." He painfully grinned.

Tom didn't understand what he meant, but Lynette gave him a sympathetic look.

"Yeah,..think I understand why", she said, poking Tom in his side with her elbow.

"Oh right,..err,..yeah that must have been hard on you..", Tom finally got the message.

Mike shrugged his shoulders and ordered two pizza's to go,.. and Tom went into the back, to make them. Lynette doubted for a minute, but then she sat down across from Mike.

"So have you heard from her,..I mean after Gabby's birthday party?" She asked.

"Yes,..she came over the next day,..to tell me she was going away for a few days to think…," Mike answered, after taking a sip from his beer.

"Are you worried,… about her choice I mean?" Lynette carefully asked.

Mike ran his hand through his hair, and sighed.

"I think about it more than is good for me,..but she gave me hope again, Lynette. I never thought I would hear it out of her mouth ever again, that she has feelings for me. She seemed so sure of herself, when she accepted Ian's proposal. When we danced I felt something changed, she wasn't so distantly…".

"Well I know she takes this very seriously, she wouldn't have gone away and put the wedding on hold, if she didn't have real doubts. I don't want to give you false hope Mike,..but when I talked to her..she finally opened up about al that time you were in the hospital. I promised her not to talk about it, so I won't,..but it all made sense to me."

Tom walked up to them with the two pizza boxes. Mike pulled out his wallet, but Tom waved it away.

"Hey I thought your kids needed braces! If you keep giving things away like this, they won't get them until they're forty!" Mike laughed .

"Oh it's ok,..just enjoy the pizza, and say hi to Carlos for me!" Tom answered, as he walked back to help another costumer. Lynette followed Mike to the door.

"Good luck Mike,..not that I have anything against Ian,..I mean I hardly know the guy,..but I'm rooting for you,..I've always thought you two were the perfect couple!" She said warmly. Mike thanked her with a smile, and walked back to his car. He enjoyed his talk with Lynette,..it gave him a little bit more hope.

* * *

Susan enjoyed her time away from everything,.she finally felt relaxed and calm again. She'd thought about a lot of things,..but the thing that crossed her mind the most, was the fact she felt her heart was divided. The only thing she couldn't tell was, if she loved both men,..or if she felt empathy for the one, and love for the other. She had walked around a lot, and sat in front of the fire,..thinking about sweet memories, trying to sort out her feelings.

Last night a beautiful sunset colored the room, and suddenly she wished he would be there to watch it with her. That he would wrap his arms around her and hold her tight.

She had fallen asleep with that thought still in her mind. And this morning she woke up, after having a wonderful dream. And what all those walks, and hours of thinking couldn't do,..one sunset accomplished.

She sat up straight. Suddenly she knew who she loved with all he heart…in fact she had known it all along,..but now she could finally allow herself to admit it. A smile appeared on her face,…she couldn't wait to call him,…let him know what she decided. She reached for her cell phone and called the familiar number.

"Hey,..it's me, I know this maybe is a lot to ask,.but could you drive up here, if you're not to busy? I need to talk to you.." Susan said, trying to hide the feelings she felt inside.

"Yes that would be great,..okay I'll see you in an hour..bye". She hung up and sighed. She got out of bed and took a shower, got dresses and made herself some breakfast.

She sat down in the loveseat and thought of the right words, that would make clear what she wanted to say to him. She made another phone call, that made her feel a whole lot better. She looked at the clock, only 20 minutes to go..

She dreamed of again, until she heard a firm knock on the door. She didn't even here a car pull up. She sighed as she got up, and took a deep breath before she opened the door.

* * *

Mike was on his way to a job when his cell phone rang. He pulled over and picked it out of his pocket. His eyes grew big when he saw the number. It was Susan's!

"Hey," he greeted her warmly. Letting the sound of her voice, warm him on the inside.

"No,..I'm not that busy,.I'm on my way to a job..why?" He answered her question.

"Sure,..this won't take me long,..yeah I can be there in an hour..ok I'll see you then".

He laid down his phone on the seat next to him. She called him! And she wanted him to come to the cabin,..which could only mean one thing..she had made her choice.

But would he be the one? He couldn't tell from her voice. Maybe she'd called Ian as well.

Mike shook his head,..trying to get rid of the negative thoughts. He'd better go to his job,..maybe work would distract him for a while..

* * *

Susan opened the door, and looked at the man in front of her. A hopeful look in his eyes.

"Hi,.Ian,..come on in," she said stepping aside a little. A bit uncomfortable he entered the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"Can I get you something,..you want coffee perhaps?" Susan asked him nervously, but he shook his head.

"No thank you,..I am just curious why you called me..," he said, looking at her.

Susan sat down next to him on the couch, and laid a hand on his arm.

"I called you,..because I finally made a choice Ian. It took me a long time to realize who I truly love,..and to who I can fully give my heart..that's why I called you.."

He looked her in the eyes holding his breath, a happy glare on his face.

* * *

Mike finished his job and was on his way to the cabin. He had a weird, nervous feeling in his stomach. During his job, he couldn't help wondering if he didn't expect to much of her. After all, she accepted Ian's proposal,..why would she change her mind again.

She had ignored him for most of the time, since he got out of jail. Sure she was nice to him at the hospital, when they waited for Julie's results,..but that could have been caused by her nervousness.

But then he thought of the coffee they had together, after he helped carrying Julie inside. It had felt like old times again,..and she even defended him in front of Ian. Gosh why did love had to be so hard? Why did everything go so different, than he'd hoped a year ago..He was ready to propose to her then,..to share his life with her..and now,..all he could do was wait..wait to hear what she had decided.

* * *

"Ian…say something.." Susan softly said. He looked at her, a blank look in his eyes.

"What can I say,..you've made your choice..," he softly spoke. Susan felt bad seeing him like this,..but she couldn't go on living like this.

"Ian,..I know this may sound harsh to you,..but it wouldn't have worked..sooner or later, it would have come between us."

"I would have done anything to make you happy.." he whispered, looking at her.

"I know you would,..but it wouldn't be enough,..I do have feelings for you, but it's not the same… I could never give myself to you completely,..there would always be a place in my heart for M.." she stopped when she saw the hurt look on his face.

Gently she laid her hand on his arm, trying to make things easier,.. but she couldn't.

"I know you'll be happy one day again Ian,.. you'll find someone,.. who will love you with all her heart.." Slowly Ian got up, his shoulders hanging down.

"I think I'd better go now,.. I need some time to think things over,.. I'll call you sometime, to pick up my things." Susan walked with him to the door.

"Oh,.. before I forget,.. it's only fair to give this back to you too.." she said, taking his engagement ring out of her pocket. As she handed it to him, he stared at the ring for a moment. Then he leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek.

"No matter what you think,.. I enjoyed every minute with you,.. and I'll miss you,.. more than you know..". Then he turned around, leaving Susan at the doorstep.

* * *

After he drove of she closed the door and leaned against it for a few minutes, trying to get a grip on her feelings again. It was hard telling Ian she didn't want to marry him,.. but she also felt relieved,.. she didn't have to hide no more.

Suddenly she thought of something and she walked upstairs. She knew if she used this,..he would know what she decided,.. before she even said it.

Mike stopped his truck aside from the cabin,..turning of the engine. But he didn't get out of the car, he needed a few minutes to calm down. 'Just prepare yourself for the worst' he thought. It can only get better from there. He knew that if she would pick Ian over him, he could no longer stay on Wisteria Lane. These past few weeks were horrible,.. he couldn't handle that any more.

He took a deep breath, and finally opened the door. The moment of truth was there,.. it was time he let Susan know he was there. Slowly he walked up to the cabin and knocked softly on the door. It seemed like minutes went by until she opened it. Seeing her standing there in the doorway, he held his breath for a moment. His eyes expressing the anxious feeling he had in side.

He didn't know what to say, or how to greet her, he could only stare at her, and guess what she was thinking about. But then she did something he wasn't quite expecting. She stepped forward and slowly laid her left hand against his cheek, gently caressing it with her thumb. He looked in her eyes, only to find sparks of happiness in there.

He felt something strange,.. as her hand caressed his cheek. Something he couldn't really place. He lifted his own hand and took her hand in his, lifting it up. Then his eyes grew big…was that his… He looked at her again, his eyes filled with questions, but she only nodded. He looked again and recognized the blinking item on her finger…it was his ring..

"You once wrote me, in the letter,.. that if I would wear it,.. you would know I'll be yours forever…" Susan softly whispered.

"So I thought this was the best way… to show you,.. what I've decided…."

Mike was so overwhelmed with emotions, he still couldn't find words to say.

So he did what he wanted to do for so long. He slowly leaned forward, cupping her face with his hands,.. he kissed her. It was a deep, warm,.. longing kiss,.. which filled him with such happiness inside, he suddenly lifted her up and spin them both around. She had wrapped her arms around his neck, and to hear her laugh again,.. was the best thing that happened to him in weeks… his heart was finally home again…

* * *

"Oh my god I still can't believe it..this isn't a dream is it?" Mike asked Susan, as he finally put her down,.. and was able to speak again. Susan smiled at him,.. touching his cheek.

"You'd better not be dreaming,… but just in case,.. maybe this will wake you up..". She laid her hands against his cheeks and kissed him warmly. Enjoying the fact she could finally do that again.

"Gosh,.. I've missed you so much you know that?" Mike sighed, stroking her hair.

Susan swallowed, before she could answer. Being back in Mike's arms affected her more then she ever held possible.

"Deep down in my heart I knew I missed you too,.. I was just too scared to admit it.." She looked at him.

"Mike, I want to explain things to you,..but..ehmm,..as much as I like the environment here,.. would you like to come in?" Susan said invitingly. Mike nodded and followed her into the cabin. He looked around for a moment.

"Wow,..this place looks amazing..," Mike softly said. Susan pointed at the couch.

"Please sit down,.. do you want something to drink?"

"I would like some coffee,.. if you have some too?" Mike replied, and Susan nodded. A few minutes later she came back with two cups and put them carefully on the table. Then she sat down, next to Mike on the couch. He took her hand in his, and kissed her finger with the ring on it. Susan almost got tears in her eyes again,.. moved by the sweet gesture.

"Mike,.. I would like to explain,.. why things went,.. well the way they went..," she stammered. She felt like she owed him that. Mike only nodded,.. looking at her.

"After we danced,.. at Gabby's birthday party,.. I had a talk with Lynette, and it finally helped me see, what I've been doing all that time. I deliberately blocked you out, Mike,.. after I saw you with..". Susan couldn't continue for a moment.

Mike took both her hands again,.. holding them close.

"I'm so sorry for that too… she told me all these lies about you,.. and when you admitted being with Ian in the country,.. I just assumed everything else she told me was true too!" Mike interrupted her. Susan laid a finger on his lips.

"Shh,.. I know that.. I just had to block you out of my mind,.. out of my heart.. it hurt so badly, I did it out of self protection. I needed someone who was there for me, and Ian was and he… well I was able to forget about you, until you wrote me that letter.. it touched me so deeply, I slowly opened my heart again for you, but I didn't realize it myself".

"And then we danced.." Mike softly said. Susan smiled, thinking back about that night.

"Yeah we danced,.. and I felt so different,.. I felt home again. That's why I had to leave after that, I wanted to sort things out, find out who I really loved with all my heart..".

Mike looked at her emotionally.

"I'm so glad you took that time,.. otherwise I might have lost you forever.." he sighed.

"No,.. you wouldn't have.." Susan softly said, moving a bit closer to him.

"Someday I was going to remember anyway, you were the one I always wanted.. I think we were meant to be from the moment you tasted my awful Mac&cheese."

Mike smiled at the memory.

"I will always be thankful for that day, it was the day I met the most beautiful woman.. who's now going to be my wife.." he whispered softly, moving so close his forehead rested against hers. A tear trickled down her cheek, when she heard him say that.

"Your wife…" she astonishingly said. Mike wiped away the tear and smiled.

"You were aware of the fact that this ring is an engagement ring right?" He teasingly asked. Susan smiled through her tears, and playfully hit his chest.

"Maybe I should do this now,..as long as you're still crying.." Mike mysteriously said, making Susan look at him even more surprised.

"Well usually, when you give a woman a ring like that,.. there's a question that comes along with it.." Mike explained. Susan's eyes grew big as he slipped of the couch and kneeled in front of her,.. taking her hand in his.

"Susan,.. will you be mine, forever?" He hoarsely asked, looking her in the eyes.

Tears started flowing down her cheeks, which made Mike smile a bit.

"Yes,.. I would love too,.." Susan sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Mike lifted himself up a bit and kissed her so sweet and tender, it made her shiver. Susan pulled him close, laying her head against his cheek.

"I never thought I could feel so happy again,.. promise me nothing will ever come between us again.." Susan whispered, lifting her head, so she could look at him.

Mike stared at her for a moment, his eyes filled with emotion.

"I promise,.. I will love you forever,.. I will take care of you the best way I can.. I never want to be without you again!" He said truthfully.

They sat like that for a while,.. their heads close to each other,.. no words were needed, because their eyes said it all.

"Mike?" Susan suddenly asked, and he looked at her raising his eye brow.

"Could you stay with me here tonight,.. or do you think that's an odd question?" Susan asked. Mike shook his head.

"Off course I can stay here tonight,.. in fact,.. there's nothing I'd like more!"

* * *

They took a nice walk around the lake, holding hands, talking about the future. Mike finally dared to ask, the question he thought of all morning.

"Susan,… did you already talk to Ian?" He asked carefully. Susan nodded her head.

"Yes,.. I called him before I called you, asking him if he could come by. It wasn't easy telling him,.. I do believe he really loved me, but I just couldn't give him what he wanted." Mike kissed her quickly.

When they arrived at the house, it was slowly getting dark.

"How about something to eat?" Susan suggested, and Mike looked delighted.

"I take it that's a yes?" Susan laughed, seeing the look on his face. Mike laughed too.

"You bet that's a yes,.. I'm hungry. So how did you survive all these days up here anyway? Did you cook?" He teased her.

"Mike Delfino! Don't think I can't do anything!" Susan answered him, hitting him playfully on his shoulder.

"Ok,.. I warmed up some Easy Mac the first day,.. and the second day I discovered this family park 5 minutes from here, with a restaurant that also has take out". She grinned at him.

"So what would you like? Then I'll go and get it!" Susan smiled.

"Oh, let me go and get it,.. you can stay here then!" Mike suggested, but Susan raised her hands.

"Hey,.. I may be a lousy cook, I can get food from a restaurant! You just stay here and set the table and I'll be back in 30 minutes ok?" Mike agreed, seeing she was determined to do it her way.

Susan grabbed her coat and her purse and was about to leave, when Mike scrapped his throat. Susan turned around, a surprised look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him innocently. He took a few steps towards her.

"You bet there is something wrong!" Mike said seriously, causing Susan to feel a little worried.

"You almost wanted to leave, without this?" Mike grinned at her, leaning forward. He gave her a long, sweet kiss, that took her breath away. When he finally let her go she couldn't move for a few seconds.

"Wow,.. expect me to go out a lot this evening," she finally said, looking at him. He smiled back and kissed her once more.

"There,.. Now you're ready to go out!" She shook her head one more time and then turned around.

* * *

Mike looked around in the cabin. He wanted their first evening together to be a romantic evening.. He decided to light the fireplace, and to move the dinner table into the living room, so they could see the fire. He started moving things around. After that he set the table, and lighted the fire place. He went through her CD collection and found one with some romantic songs on it.

When he heard Susan's car, he was just finished. The look on her face, when she entered the room, was priceless. She stood there and looked at what he'd done. Candles were burning, the fire was spreading a soft glow, and the table was set.

She thanked him with her eyes, speechless for a moment.

He walked up to her and took the food from her, bringing it to the kitchen so he could put it on their plates.

"This feels so great again," Susan snuggled in Mike's arms. He had turned the couch, so they could lean against it. Susan was sitting in front of him, her back resting against his chest. Both sipping from their red wine, looking at the flames in the fireplace.

"Do you think we should wait long,.. with the wedding I mean?" Susan suddenly asked him.

"Why do you think that?" Mike replied.

"Well,.. I don't want people to think I'm doing this out of some rebound feeling or something. Maybe we should just wait a while so people see…". Mike interrupted her.

"Susan,.. do you love me?" he asked looking at her. She blinked her eyes a few times.

"Of course I love you,.. I wouldn't be here in your arms if I didn't,.. why?"

"If you know you love me,.. and I know I love you too,.. then who cares what 'people' think.. Off course we need to explain things to Julie,.. but as far as all the others concerned, I don't think we owe them any explanation for what we think is right".

Susan looked at Mike, and leaned forward to kiss him softly.

"You're right,.. does this mean you want to marry quickly?" She grinned at him.

"You bet I want that!" Mike teasingly said, as he caressed her cheek.

"I want to plan the wedding in a way it will be all we ever wanted. If we can pull that off quickly it's fine,.. if we need a few weeks that's okay too. Because I know it will really happen this time. We've had so many troubles on our path,.. we deserve some luck for a change."

Susan snuggled against his chest, playing with his hand.

"You're right again.. I'm so glad we can just be happy from now on." She sighed and laid her head against his chest, thinking quietly for a while.

"Mike… " she mumbled, a bit scared to look at him.

"Yes?" He asked, looking down on her.

"You know I asked you to stay earlier.." Susan started. Mike nodded, urging her to go on.

"Gosh I don't know how to say this,.. you're probably going to think I'm really crazy or something.." Susan softly said. Mike grinned and took her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him.

"I thought that years ago when I first met you, and I still loved you anyway,.. it's part of your charm. No come on, what is it, that you think is so hard asking me?"

"It's about tonight,.. I'm not sure if this will bother you,.. but I think it will be better,.. if one of us slept on the couch". Susan face turned red after she finally said it.

Mike looked at her for a moment and then laughed.

"And that's what bothered you? Susan,.. you could've just asked me.. of course I don't think it's weird. This has been a tough day for you,. I completely understand. We will have the rest of our lives to.. well you know," he winked at her, making her face turn even more red.

"So you're not mad at me?" Susan still wasn't convinced. Mike turned her around a bit so she would have to face him.

"Susan,.. you made me the happiest man on earth today, how can I ever get mad at you?" He placed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you, and I respect your opinion,.. if you want to wait,.. we'll wait".

"You make it sound so easy,.. almost as if you don't want me," Susan teased him.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her passionately. After a few minutes he let her go, smiling at her.

"You still think I don't want you?" he asked teasingly. Susan shook her head.

"Ehh, no I get it,.. boy.. what did,.. I suggest," she stammered.

"So, can I at least take a shower upstairs?" Mike asked, slowly getting up.

"Sure you can,.. I'll grab a towel for you.." Susan walked in front of him to the bedroom and took a towel out of the closet. She handed it to him and showed him the bathroom.

"Here you go, enjoy your shower," she said. She turned around and walked up to the window. She heard Mike whistle under the shower and she smiled.

After a few minutes he turned of the water. Susan was still staring out the window, lost in her own thoughts. She didn't hear Mike open the door of the bathroom.

"Hey,.." he suddenly said, standing there with the towel wrapped around his waist.

Susan turned around and couldn't help but stare at him for a moment.

"err,.. Susan?" Mike tried to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh Sorry,.. what is it?" Susan's face turned red, because he caught her staring.

"Could you get me another towel?" He asked her, grinning.

"Sure,.. of course,.. her you go," Susan gave it to him, but he held on to her elbow.

"Thanks.." he whispered kissing her gently. He turned around and walked back into the shower. She sat on the bed, wondering why she ever suggested he'd sleep on the couch.

After 5 minutes he came out of the bathroom again, dressed only in his boxers, and the towel draped over his shoulders.

"So do you have an extra pillow and blanket for me?" He asked. She walked up to the bed, handing him a pillow and took an extra blanket out of the closet.

"Anything else you need?" She asked, looking at him.

"Well a goodnight kiss would be nice.." he grinned. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him lovingly, her fingers wandering through his wet hair. They finally let go and looked each other in the eyes.

"Goodnight then.." Mike whispered, as he turned around. "Sweet dreams".

Susan sighed deeply and walked into the bathroom. Sweet dreams, pff,.. she'd be awake all night, she knew that much!

* * *

Susan turned herself around for the tenth time that night. She raised her herself a bit and started hitting her pillow in the right shape.. It was way beyond midnight and she still hadn't slept one minute. Off course she new what the reason of her restlessness was… That reason was laying downstairs on the couch. She moaned again as she turned around.

The way he looked when he came out of the bathroom,.. with just the towel around his waist,.. his hair wet,.. little drops on his chest.. She sat up straight, grabbing her head.

"Stop it!" She said angry to herself. "You're the one who thought it might be better if he slept on the couch."

Susan sighed deeply, knowing this wasn't going to work. She would never fall asleep like this. Suddenly she threw the blanket off of her. Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed. She was going to make herself some warm milk,.. maybe that old trick would work.

She looked around trying to find her bathrobe. She couldn't remember where she put it, and it was to dark to find it easily. She looked at her nightgown, a bit low cut, with small straps. Oh well, Mike would be sound asleep by now,.. she decided to go down like this, the sooner she'd be back up, and hopefully asleep.

* * *

Mike yawned, and looked at the clock again. Two AM, and he hadn't closed his eyes. He put his arms behind his head,.. thinking about the past day. This morning he'd got up, not knowing that at the end of the day, Susan and he would be back together. Better even, that she accepted his proposal..

It sure felt great to hold her in his arms again. When she showed him the ring on her finger, a warm glow nestled in his heart, and it hadn't left him yet. She had made her choice, and he was finally part of her future again. After dinner, they sat in front of the fire, like they used to. He always felt the happiest when he had her in his arms.

But she asked him to sleep on the couch tonight. He understood why, but it wasn't easy. Knowing she was laying upstairs, drove him mad. But he was willing to do anything, now that he had her back, he wasn't going to loose her ever again! Mike rubbed his face, his throat feeling a bit dry. He decided to get up and drink some water, maybe he'd fall asleep after that.

* * *

Susan softly walked downstairs, trying not to make a sound. She succeeded in that very well until she reached the final step. She stepped off of it, but didn't see Mike's shoes standing there. She tripped over them and had to put her hand in front of her mouth, trying not to shriek. She shook her head, laughing in silence of her own clumsiness.

She walked into the kitchen, through the hallway entrance, on her toes. She didn't here anything from the living room, so she assumed Mike was fast asleep. Oh how she wanted to take a quick peek at him, just to see how cute he looked when he was asleep. She walked to the other doorway leading from the kitchen into the living room.

Suddenly she stopped. She was sure she heard something. She stood still, trying to listen if she could hear the sound again… She heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. Someone was in the house! How could she get to Mike, without running into the intruder? Quickly she turned around again, sneaking to the other doorway.

* * *

Mike had just put his feet on the floor, when he heard a stumbling sound. He lifted his head, trying to locate the place where the sound came from. Someone was close to the stairs! Mike immediately got on his feet. He had to protect Susan! She was probably sound asleep by now..

He slowly walked towards the stairs, but suddenly he saw something moving in the kitchen. He turned around and walked in the opposite direction. He knew there was another way to get into the kitchen, through the living room, instead of the hallway. It was dark in the kitchen, Mike had to blink his eyes a few times, before he saw something move.

He took a few steps forward and reached out with his hand. At the same time Susan heard something move behind her and she turned around. She screamed loud when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Mike recognized her voice.

"Susan? It's me, don't be scared!" He said quickly to reassure her. He felt her tremble below his touch, realizing he really scared her.

He pulled her close, softly caressing her hair, until he felt her relax.

"Mike? But what are you doing here? I thought you were sound asleep?" Susan asked, her voice still a bit shaky.

"I thought the same about you,.. I couldn't sleep, so I got up to get some water. But then I heard a noise coming from the stairs, so I decided to check it out".

Susan couldn't help but smile a little.

"The stumbling sound was me, I sort of tripped over your shoes.." she admitted. Mike grinned about her comment.

"Off course you did,.. did you hurt yourself?" He asked her, but she shook her head.

"So,… you couldn't sleep huh?" Mike teased her. "Any particular reason?"

Susan felt her face turn red, and she doubted if she wanted him to know the truth.

"Well,.. to be honest,.. I err,.. I had to think of you all the time", Susan finally blurted out. Mike looked at her for a moment and then smiled.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either.." he answered honestly. Susan felt her heart skip a beat, when she looked in his eyes.

He laid his hands on her shoulders, starting to move her backwards.

"So,.. you couldn't sleep,.. and I couldn't sleep,.." He whispered, taking a step with every word, until her back rested against the counter.

"Now what could we possibly do about that?" He asked, his voice sounding hoarse.

The tension between them was so intense, Susan felt her stomach pull together.

He slowly raised his hand, and caressed her cheek with his thumb, looking at her intensely.

"Are you sure,.. you still want me,.. to sleep on the couch?" He huskily asked.

Susan bit her lower lip, and closed her eyes, as his fingers slowly moved to her neck, caressing every bit of skin they met.

"Mike.." she moaned softly, as her breathing went faster. That was all he needed to hear.

He leaned forward, and his lips touched hers, in a sweet, teasingly kiss. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer, pressing her body against him. Soon his lips followed the trace, his fingers made earlier,.. kissing her neck, and shoulder.

Suddenly he lifted her up, placing her on the counter. Susan spread her legs, wrapping them around his body. Mike continued his travel alongside her body. He exasperatedly slow slid the strap of her shoulder, his lips kissing every inch revealed. Susan placed her hands behind her, leaning a bit backwards, as Mike moved to her breasts.

He started kissing the curves, his hands moving up and down her sides, through the silk fabric of her nightgown. Susan moaned loudly at his tender motions. His tong drove her mad, a feeling of passion arouse in her, and she knew she wanted him so badly it hurt.

She moved herself up again, her hands cupping his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Mike,.. upstairs,.. now.." she mumbled, as she slid of the counter. Taking his hand in hers, she pulled him along. He followed her, his eyes filled with love and lust. She lead him upstairs, and into the bedroom, where she turned around again.

"Welcome back here.." she softly smiled, reminding him of earlier that evening.

Mike didn't say a word, but moved closer to her again. He wrapped his arms around her back, and pulled her close for a passionate kiss. She let her hands roam through his hair, enjoying the firm pressing of his lower body against hers. He slid alongside her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance, which she happily granted him. The kiss grew even more

passionate until Susan had to gasp for air.

His hands leisurely slid up her arms again, his fingers moving under the straps of her nightgown. He slowly moved them down, making the soft fabric slid of her body. The appearance of her almost naked body made him shiver of excitement. He gazed at her so intensely, it almost made her shy. She took a few steps back and laid herself down on the bed. Still he stared at her, until she stretched out her hand, to urge him to join her.

He laid next to her on his side, leaning on one elbow. With one finger he started moving upwards from her inner thigh to her shoulder, his eyes following his finger. She saw the admiration in his eyes, and she'd never felt more loved and beautiful, then she did now.

No man had ever openly enjoyed the sight of her body like Mike did. As if he saw it for the first time.

His fingers reached her lips, moving tenderly across them. Susan opened her mouth a bit and took his finger in, softly kissing it. Suddenly he couldn't hold back any longer and he leaned forward kissing her again. He turned his body a little so that he was on top of her now. He continued to kiss her, while his hands started their search all over her body again.

Susan felt every muscle contracting when his hands touch her, and she started to move restlessly underneath his body. He had reached the top of her panties, and he teasingly

let his fingers run across the edge of it. She moaned at his touch, lifting her hips, hoping he would take the hint. He quickly slid it down, throwing her panties aside.

Susan was eager to feel him to so she started moving his boxers down, first with her hands, then taking it completely of with her feet. Mike grinned at her impatience.

"Mike,.. I can't take .. this any longer.." Susan whispered passionately. "I need you,.. now". Mike looked her deep in the eyes. Susan moaned as he suddenly trusted in her.

"Hmm.. Mike.." she rasped out, her fingers clinging into his shoulders.

The both of them started moving, until they followed the same rhythm. Both breathing fast, almost ready to come. Susan felt a rush of warmth and love run through her body as they both climaxed. She screamed out his name in ecstasy. He buried his head in her shoulder, still breathing fast. He carefully slid aside laying on his side, facing her.

"I love you Susan.." he whispered, as he gently touched her face. A tear trickled down her cheek. His eyes got a worried look, but Susan smiled to reassure him.

"I'm ok,.. it's just… You make me feel so special,.." she kissed him sweetly. "And I love you too, Mike.. So much..". He pulled her in his arms, laying on his back so her head rested on his chest.

"You think you will be able to sleep now?" He grinned, kissing her forehead. She turned her head a bit so she could face him.

"I think this will be the best night I had in weeks.." she answered happily, snuggling in his arms. Mike kissed her once more, and then she closed her eyes. It wasn't long after that he felled sleep coming over him too…

* * *

Mike felt the sunlight trigger his eyes to open them. Slowly he opened one, and was pleasantly surprised by the view, of Susan's naked back. She was laying on her side, facing the window. He was laying behind her, his arm wrapped around her loosely. Carefully, trying not to wake her, he got up on his elbow, looking over her shoulder.

She looked so sweet, still sleeping. He could stare at her for hours. He tenderly stroke a piece of hair of her cheek, kissing her shoulder. He was so happy he had her back.

This was how it would be for the rest of their lives, waking up together, spending the day, enjoying each others company.

He felt her move a little and saw she opened her eyes too. She rolled back a little in his arms, leaning against his chest. She smiled when she saw him looking at her.

She reached up with her arm, pulling his head down for a good morning kiss.

"Hey.." he softly whispered. She nestled herself in his arms, enjoying the warmth of his body.

"Hmmm,.. I wish we could stay like this forever," she mumbled, with her eyes closed again. Mike grinned at her honest comment.

"Well I think there comes a time when we have to get up,.. but we can stay like this for a bit longer.." he replied, wrapping his arm around her tighter.

"I love holding you like this,.. it makes me feel like we are one.." Mike tenderly said.

Susan turned her head again, so she could look him in the eyes.

"We ARE one.." she said firmly. She took his hand and laid it on her chest.

"Because you are in my heart,.. and I know I'm in yours.." she whispered. Mike had to kiss her again, moved by her words.

"You are in my heart,.. forever Susan,.." he answered gently, laying close to her again,

determined to make this moment last a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mike?...Mike I think we,… have to get up now.." Susan mumbled, laying with her head on his chest. Mike moaned softly moving his upper body slowly. Suddenly he turned them over so Susan was laying on her back, and Mike next to her, on his side.

"Mike…what are you doing?" Susan giggled at his action. Mike smiled back raising his eyebrow temptingly.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me,…you're incorrigible,…again?" Susan rolled her eyes.

Mike slowly nodded his head, leaning forward to kiss her. She enjoyed the soft, sweet kiss, but then she cupped his face.

"Mike,..as much as I love you,..I can't do it again,…I'm totally beat. Do you know what you do to me?" Susan smiled. Mike's eyes sparkled and he kissed her once more.

"I was only teasing you,.. You've got me pretty worn-out too!"

Susan laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a intense

kiss. He leaned on his elbow, his other hand stroking her hair.

"I love you.." he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose. Susan gently touched his cheek.

"I love you too,.. I'm so glad I can say that out loud again.." Suddenly a sad shadow came over her face.

"Susan? What's wrong?" Mike asked, looking at her.

"I'm sorry,.. I just had to think about how happy I am now,.. I wonder what my friends are going to think of it,.. and most of all Julie.." Mike thought for a moment.

"I don't think you have to worry a lot about your friends. I mean they just want you to be happy,.. in fact Lynette told me she hoped you'd pick me.." He winked at her.

"She told you that,.. when?" Susan asked curiously. Mike told her about the night he went to the restaurant, and the little talk he had with Lynette.

"Aww,.. that was so sweet of her!" Susan said. Mike nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, and she gave me a little hope too,.. anyway I think we have to talk to Julie when we get home,.. I'm sure she will handle it well".

"So how about a nice breakfast?" Susan asked, moving a bit up.

"Sounds good to me…" Mike answered. They both got up, and Susan looked around.

"Ahh,.. there's my robe.. " she giggled, seeing it laying on a chair, nearby the window.

"You couldn't find it last night?" Mike asked as he stood behind her, while Susan put it on.

"Err,.. no,.. that's why I came down only wearing my nightgown,.. but I was sure you were a sleep so it wouldn't hurt".

Mike wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her in his embrace.

"So that's why you were walking around so seductively", Mike whispered in her ear.

He slowly moved his hands down to the straps, that Susan just tied together. He pulled them loose again, and let his hand slip inside her robe. Susan leaned back, her head on his shoulder, while his hand moved over her naked body.

"Mike,.." she moaned. "We're never going to eat that breakfast if you continue this..".

"I know.." he huskily answered, continuing his ministrations.

"But Mike,.. we're standing in front of the window.." Susan softly protested, feeling her body react to his hands.

"Hmm,.. I know,.. but who can see us anyway.. the only thing on that side is the lake..".

Mike mumbled against her neck, which he was kissing.

He leisurely moved his hands to her shoulders, sliding of the soft fabric. She turned around to face him, and she saw the love and passion in his eyes. She placed her hands against his firm chest, slowly sliding them up to his neck. She started to place butterfly kisses all over his chest, following her hands, until she reached his neck.

She moved a little backwards, so she could look him in the eyes. Seductively she bit her lower lip. Suddenly he lifted her in his arms and carried her back to the bed. She giggled at his action, but that quickly changed in a deep moan, when he moved himself on top of her. She stroked the firm muscles of his back. He looked at her again.

"So what about breakfast?" He teasingly asked her.

"Breakfast can wait!" Susan said hoarsely, impatiently pulling him down again.

* * *

"Hmmm coffee,.." Mike took in the sent as he walked into the kitchen. Susan turned around and handed him a cup. Mike took a sip and leaned forward to kiss her.

"Hmm you smell so good", Susan said as she touched his fresh shaved cheek.

"I hope Tom's dad won't mind me using his razor,.. well maybe we come back here some day. I'll bring him a new one then". Mike smiled.

"You want to come back here some day?" Susan asked, while she sat down and took a piece of toast. Mike sat down across from her.

"Well,.. I don't know how you feel about it, but I like it here,.. I thought since this place kind of got us together, it might be nice to spend our honeymoon here. Unless you'd rather go to some fancy hotel?"

"Knowing you, we wouldn't be using much of the facilities there anyway. The bed would be enough, and we have that here too." She grinned at him.

"So I think it's a lovely idea, we can ask Tom when we get back". Susan stared at him for a while, until Mike got a little uncomfortable.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked her. Susan raised her eyebrow.

"Why do you ask that?" She asked surprised.

"Because you were shamelessly staring at me!" Mike replied, a smile on his face.

"Oh,.. sorry," Susan's face got a little red. "I was just thinking how happy you make me, and the fact that we're sitting here together again, having breakfast,.. and talking about our honeymoon".

Mike reached over the table and took her hand in his.

"You make me very happy too,.. I can't wait for us to get married," he said, finishing his coffee. "When were you planning on going home? I'm curious about how the others will react, especially Julie".

Susan thought for a moment.

"Well,.. we could go after lunch? I want to enjoy our time together here a little bit longer,.. if that's okay with you?"

"I'd lock us up here for another week, if you let me choose,.. but after lunch sounds okay to me..". He got up and cleaned their breakfast stuff. Susan got up too, leaning against the counter.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked Mike, who grinned at her.

"You know you shouldn't ask me that question.." he laughed. Seeing her shocked look, he took her in his arms.

"You know I can never get enough of you…, but maybe we could go for a little walk?"

Mike suggested. Susan nodded, looking out of the window.

"Good idea, the weather looks good." They put on their shoes and coats and stepped outside. Mike wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and Susan wrapped hers around his back. They strolled towards the lake, which looked beautiful in the soft morning light.

After a short walk they reached the edge of the lake. Susan sat down on a big rock, and Mike threw some flat stones trying to make them bounce on the water. He looked at Susan who had closed her eyes, enjoying the sun on her face. He picked up another stone and playfully threw it right in front of her. Drops of water got on her face.

"Hey!" She jumped up, looking at him.

Mike looked around like he didn't do anything.

"Is something wrong?" He teasingly asked, watching Susan wipe away the water.

"You bet there is something wrong, you better start running!" Susan said playfully, getting ready to run. Mike took a few steps back as if he was planning on running away from her. Susan walked up to him a big grin on he face.

"Ah,.. you're being the tough guy huh?" She smiled, as she took a few steps towards him. Mike still stood still, but then decided attack was the best defense. He quickly took a few big steps towards her and wrapped his arms around her, catching her in his embrace.

"Hey,.. Mike.. what are you doing! Put me down!" Susan yelled.

"Not until you say sorry.. for threatening me," Mike grinned at her. Susan's eyes flickered with anger.

"This isn't fair! You're taking advantage of the fact that your bigger and stronger!" She muttered. Mike's eyes twinkled, he loved seeing her frustrated like this.

"I will take even more advantage of that,.. just wait.." He grinned. He leaned forward and kissed her so tenderly, he slowly felt all her resistance melt away.

"Hmmm,.. Mike,.. you're mean.." she mumbled against his lips. He put her back on her feet again, his arms still wrapped around her waist. Susan moved her arms up to his neck. He saw she was having a hard time not to laugh, biting her lower lip.

"I see it,.. you're smiling,.. don't hide it! You can never be angry at me for long!" He laughed.

A big smile appeared on Susan's face as she pulled him close to kiss him.

"How can I be angry at a guy like you? But don't count on the 'never' thing, just wait until we're married,.. who knows what we will do than, maybe we'll fight all the time!"

Mike shook his head, in disagreement, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, slowly they walk back to the house.

* * *

"Susan? Are you ready? Do you need help with your…" Mike yelled at the bottom of the stairs. Only seconds after that a suitcase sailed down, which he barely could avoid.

"MIKE! O my god, are you okay? I'm so sorry but it just slipped out of my hands.." Susan said apologizing, as she ran down the stairs. Mike reassured her he was fine and started helping her, picking up the things that flew out.

"Wow,.. if I knew you had this with you too, I would have protested more when you suggested to go home after lunch," Mike smiled, holding up a silk bra. Susan quickly took it out of his hands, putting it back in the suitcase.

"Pfff,.. you! So is everything else ready?" She looked around. Everything was placed back the way it was.

"Okay, then I think we can go," Susan said. Mike lifted up the suitcase and followed her outside. He placed the suitcase in the back of her car. Then he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"It feels weird going back,.. this short time with you here feels like a fairytale,.. it seems longer than only two days."

Susan nodded and laid her head against his shoulder, enjoying his embrace.

"I'll miss that,.. but I'm glad to go back too! I can't wait how everyone is going to react!"

Mike kissed her gently and then he let go.

"Too bad we have to drive back separately,.." he said. He opened the door for Susan.

She gave him a soft kiss and got in her car.

"Drive carefully okay.., I'll be right behind you.." Mike said as he kissed her once more.

He closed her door and walked towards his own car. Susan turned her car and slowly drove off. Mike followed her, looking at the house one last time. He had enjoyed every minute he spend there,.. he never thought it would turn out like this when he had arrived the other day.

* * *

Susan was singing along with the radio. She was in such a good mood. After the last two days she wondered how she ever agreed to marry Ian. He had been good to her, and maybe that had blinded her for her true feelings. She never felt bout Ian the way she had felt with Mike. Mike was the only one who touched her so deeply,.. the only one she could fully give herself too.

She looked in the rearview mirror again. Seeing the familiar image of his truck right behind her. It had surprised her how fast she felt comfortable around him again. Actually it seemed like they had never been apart. And they never would be,.. they were going to get married! Susan now felt the difference with her plans with Ian. She just let herself go along with his plans,.. but now she was so excited she couldn't wait.

She just focused on the road in front of her again, when a fox crossed the road right in front of her. She tried to avoid it and yanked her wheel to the other side. But she was to close to the verge of the road, and her front wheel began to slip. She tried to correct it, with everything she had, but she was going straight at a lake. Then front wheel hit a rock, and the car became uncontrollable. She screamed loud and then it all went dark.

* * *

Mike was driving behind Susan, lost in his own thoughts. Sometimes he felt like he had to pinch himself, convincing himself that this wasn't a dream. He really had her back in his life,.. forever this time.. he was sure of that! The thought of going home, being able to walk up to her house and see her.. made him feel warm inside. He looked at the car in front of him again.

But then it felt like his heart stopped. He saw her car make a weird move, like she pulled the wheel really hard to one side. Her right wheel got of the road. He hit the breaks, in case she would get back on the road again. But the car seemed uncontrollable, and she was going straight at the lake! Then saw her car come of the ground a bit, because of a big rock, and landed in the lake..

"SUSAN!!" Mike yelled. He pulled the car over and jumped out of it. As fast as he could, he ran to the edge of the lake. Her car floated in the water, but Mike wasn't sure how long it would take, before it would sink. He jumped into the water, walking to the car as fast as he could. As he reached the drivers side he looked through the window.

Susan was hanging motionless over the steer wheel, and Mike knew he had to get her out real quick.

He started pulling, trying to get the door to open. Using all the power he had, he finally succeeded. The car almost capsized because of the water that flowed in. He grabbed her

static body, carefully sliding her out of the car. She had a wound on her head, blood dripped on his shirt. He took her in his arms and started walking back to the shore, praying with every step, she'd be all right.

He cautiously laid her down on the grass, kneeling by her side.

"Susan?" He called her. "Susan! Can you here me? Susan say something…". She didn't move nor respond to the sound of his voice, and it felled like a cold hand squeezed his heart. He couldn't loose her! Not now! He checked if she was still breathing. One thing was certain, he had to get her to the hospital!

He ran to his car and grabbed his cell phone. Quickly he called for an ambulance. Then he ran back to Susan who still hadn't moved.

"Susan,.. please,.. you've got to hang in there! Don't leave me now… please.." he felt tears welling up in his eyes, and wiped them away angrily.

"Don't give up Susan,.. just hang in there.." he whispered.

* * *

Mike was sitting in the waiting room, his head resting in his hands. He'd never been a patient person, but waiting for news about Susan was killing him. She had looked so small and helpless when they brought her in. Her skin so pale, and blood on her hair and cheek. If he could've done anything for her, he would, but the doctor ordered him to wait outside.

People were passing by, but Mike stared at the wall in front of him. How could a perfect day change so drastically in a few hours? He couldn't tell how badly she was injured, but the fact she was unconscious made him worry. He got up again and started pacing through the waiting room again. Finally a doctor entered the room.

"Mr. Delfino?" he asked. Mike immediately walked towards him.

"Is she going to be all right? Is she awake yet?" Mike asked impatiently.

The doctor pointed to the seats, and the both of them sat down. Mike got a weird feeling in his stomach, form the way the doctor looked at him.

"I can't tell you if she'll be okay,.. not now at least. She's suffering from a severe head trauma. The next 24 hours will be critical,.. if she wakes up.. she has a good change that it will only be a serious concussion,..".

Mike felt his throat getting dry, and he swallowed before he dared to ask the question.

"And what if… she doesn't wake up,.. within the 24 hours?" He whispered.

The doctor moved a bit restless on his chair.

"Then I can't tell you what will happen,.. but she might slip into a coma,.. or have severe brain damage..". Mike closed his eyes for a second, letting the words of the doctor sink in.

"But let's be hopeful," the doctor said, as he got up. "We'll know more by tomorrow".

He was about to leave the room, when suddenly Mike thought of another question.

"Err,.. Doctor,… should I call her daughter? Or her friends?" He softly asked.

"I don't think it's a crisis situation yet,.. you could call them,.. to let them know,.. but they don't need to rush over here.. maybe tomorrow."

Mike had another question, he just needed to ask.

"And,.. is it okay if … I stay with her? I mean,.. maybe I can do something,.. or I'll just be quiet if that's better for her.. but I really want to be with her..," Mike pleaded.

The doctor sight for a moment, looking at the clock.

"Okay,.. I'll let the nurses know it's ok, but if her situation changes for the worse,.. you'll have to wait in here..". Mike nodded, letting the doctor know he'd understood him.

"I'll send a nurse to tell you when we are ready with her,.. in the meantime you will have to wait here". The doctor walked away again, and Mike decided he'd better call Julie before it was getting really late. He took his cell phone and called to the house first. Maybe she was home already. He waited and was about to hang up when someone picked up the phone, a familiar voice.

"Mayer residence,.. Karl Mayer here..". Mike wondered why Karl was there, but then he thought of Julie, she was still wearing her cast, so she might need Karl's help.

"Err, hey. It's Mike.." he answered. A short silence followed.

"Mike,.. hey, the plumber! How are you doing? I'm Karl remember me? Susan ex?" Karl immediately joked.

"Yeah I remember you, I've got my memory back Karl, so quit joking around. Is Julie there?" He asked. He heard Karl call for Julie and a minute later she came on the phone.

"Hey Mike,.. is everything okay? Mom's not home yet.." Julie said.

"I know she isn't,.. she's with me.. well.." Mike didn't get the change to continue.

"So she choose you!! Oh Mike I'm so happy for you.. Can I talk to her for a moment?" Julie happily asked.

Mike bit his lip, and sighed before he told her about the accident.

"You don't need to get down here right away,.. she might still wake up. But maybe you could ask your dad to drop you off here tomorrow?" Julie discussed it briefly with Karl.

"Okay,.. we'll come by tomorrow, but will you please call me if anything changes?"

Mike promised he would.

When he put away his phone, a nurse entered the waiting room.

"Mr. Delfino? If you want you can visit your… err..?" She looked at him, doubting for a second.

"My fiancé,.. we just got engaged today.." he smiled.

"Oh well,.. congratulations then,.. if you just follow me, I'll show you were she is..".

The nurse lead him to a room at the end of the hall.

"You can talk to her,.. maybe that will help her wake up.. if something changes just push the red button and we'll be right there. There's a coffee machine right across the waiting room." The nurse gave him a reassuring look, and he slowly entered the room.

Mike had tried to be optimistic, but now that he saw her lying there, still on the bed, he closed his eyes for a moment.

He walked up to the bed, scanning her face. There was a bandage on her forehead, and they had cleaned her face and hair, but she looked very pale. He took a chair and placed it close to the side of the bed. Carefully he took her hand in his, stroking it with his thumb.

"Hey,.. it's me… boy you gave me quite a shock today,.. you seem to do that a lot these days," he joked. He touched her face with his other hand, caressing her cheek.

"Don't worry about anything,.. it's all going to work out fine. Just open your eyes when you think you're ready.. but don't wait to long.. I need to see you looking at me again, with that soft look in your eyes. We have to tell everyone we're engaged. Don't think you can avoid that this way,.. I'm not going to tell them until you're standing next to me..".

* * *

Mike kept on talking to her, about all kinds of things.

A nurse entered the room again, checking on Susan.

"It seems like she's a bit more relaxed,.. that is a good sign.." she smiled at Mike.

"We had to take this off, because of the IV in her hand," she said as she reached in her pocket. She took out the engagement ring and handed it to Mike.

"I think it might be safer with you," she winked. "Can I get you anything? Do you want a pillow or a blanket so you can get some sleep?"

Mike shook his head. He knew he wasn't able to sleep anyway.

"No thanks, I'm fine," he answered. The nurse walked out again and Mike focused on Susan again. It did look like she was more relaxed, he even thought her color came back a little. He just sat with her, watching, talking to her, touching her softly every now and then.

* * *

Hours past by, Mike stayed by her side all night. Slowly the world outside was waking up again. Nurses had been checking up on Susan all night. Mike walked over to the window, rubbing his eyes, stretching his body. He could sure use a cup of coffee right now.

He walked to the waiting room and got himself some coffee. When he went back to the room, he thought of Susan, and all those months she stayed by his side when he was in a coma.

This past night had almost drove him mad, he couldn't imagine how she dealt with that insecurity and fear for seven months. He opened the door to her room again. Automatically he looked at the bed, but he didn't expect to see what he saw at that moment. Two brown eyes were staring back at him. His eyes grew big in disbelief.

He walked up to the bed, and sat down, still amazed.

"Susan?" he carefully asked. She turned her head to face him, and he saw a flash of pain run over her face. He laid his hand on her cheek.

"Don't move your head to much baby,.." he whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too.. bad. What… happened?" She asked him slowly.

"You had an accident on our way back home. Your car got in the lake and you bumped your head really hard. You were unconscious for a few hours…". Mike still couldn't believe she was actually talking and looking at him. He saw her think for a second.

"Oh right,.. I tried to avoid hitting a fox,.. guess it didn't work out all to well…" she joked.

"How long have I been in here?"

"Almost 18 hours now,.. I'm so glad you are awake.." Mike emotionally said.

Susan looked at him, reaching for his face, touching it with her hand.

"I'm sorry,.. I got you worried,.." suddenly her eyes turned to her left hand. She looked at it, and then shocked at Mike.

"Oh my god,.. did I loose the ring?" She asked him in shock.

Mike grinned at her and reached in his pocket, pulling out the ring.

"Don't think you get rid of me that easy!" He laughed holding it up. Susan smiled at him.

"I never want to get rid of you again!" She said lovingly.

"Too bad I can't put it on your finger right now, the nurse has to take out the IV first. I think I'd better warm somebody that your awake.."

Mike moved up, but then leaned forward. Susan looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Hey maybe I'm not allowed to put the ring on your finger, but no nurse said anything about kissing.." he grinned, before he gently kissed her. He felt her respond at the touch of his lips, slowly kissing him back. He pulled back, his face still close to hers.

"I'm so glad you came back to me,.. for the second time in two days.." he whispered happily.

"Mom!" Julie came in as fast as she could, on her crutches, followed by Karl. Susan spread her arms and hugged her daughter tight.

"Hi sweetie, it's good to see you!" She greeted her warmly. Julie then looked at Mike.

"Hey,.. congratulations.." she said and hugged him too.

"Wow,.. did I miss something? Was it his birthday or something..?" Karl asked.

"Mike and I are engaged, Karl!" Susan answered him happily, reaching for Mike's hand again. They both had a hard time not to laugh, seeing Karl's stunned look.

"What? You were about to marry that British guy,.. and now you're engaged to HIM again??" Karl blurted out.

"What is with this guy, …that he makes you drop every other guy, once he shows up?"

Susan looked at Mike, but she only saw a grin on his face.

"Maybe that is what they call true love, Karl?" Susan answered, winking at Mike.

Karl shook his head, as he looked at the both of them.

"Fine whatever, I'll wait for the day, when I need come and comfort you, after he broke your heart again…Julie I'll be back later to pick you up, okay?"

Karl walked out of the room, and Susan couldn't help laughing.

"So mom,.. how are you feeling?" Julie asked as she placed a chair next to Mike's.

"Pretty good as long as I keep my head still. The doctor was here earlier and he said I was lucky. I could have been a whole lot worse,.. but now he think's all I have is a concussion." A nurse walked in, a smile on her face. She started taking out the IV.

"Ms. Mayer? I have good news! The doctor said there's no need for us to keep you here. If you have someone to take care of you at home, you can leave."

Susan looked happily at Mike, but then she looked at Julie.

"Oh boy,.. you're still walking on crutches, I can't expect you to take care of me! It takes you at least 10 minutes to get upstairs!"

Julie smiled at Mike, giving him a playful push with her elbow.

"Guess you need to move in a bit earlier Mike!" She laughed, seeing her mothers face turn red, and Mike moving a little restless on his seat.

"Oh come on you too! As if you were planning on waiting a long time with the wedding! Anyone can see how happy you are together,.. please it's okay with me anyway!"

Susan raised he eyebrows as she looked at Mike, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well,.. if Julie is okay with it,.. why not?" Mike lightly answered.

"Cool!" Julie jumped up. "I'll go call dad, he won't have to pick me up now, I'll drive along with you guys". As she and the nurse, left the room Mike looked at Susan.

"Since I'm sort of going to live at your place, we'd better make our engagement official again then," he grinned as he took out the ring. Susan held out her hand.

Mike looked her deeply in her eyes, as he slowly slid the rig on her finger.

"I love you Susan,.. I'm so glad you're okay,.. I wouldn't now what I've done if…".

"Shhh,.." Susan laid a finger on his lips. "Don't think about that. I'm still here, and I'm okay.."

She pulled his head closer, and kissed him softly, caressing his cheek.

"I love you too,.. I can't wait to go home.. and tell everybody.." She rested her forehead against his, her hand still on his cheek. Mike softly stroke her hair. Neither of them heard Julie come back into the room until she scrapped her throat.

"Okay if you're going to be like this all day long,.. maybe I should call dad, and ask him if I can stay at his place a little longer!"

Susan couldn't prevent her face turning red.

I err,.. we,..well.." she stammered, but Julie busted into laughter.

"Mom please! I know you two by now! And it's okay, I'm glad to see you this way again.. happy,.. your eyes sparkling with joy.., I've missed that". Julie simply said.

"Now let's get you out of here!" Mike spoke firmly. "I can't wait to take you home, finally!"


	4. Chapter 4

I updated this story on our fansite but forgot to place it here...so it is a bit long...enjoy it anyway!

* * *

"Okay we're here.." Mike said as he pulled up Wisteria Lane. Susan looked around, it felt like she had been away for so much longer than a week. Mike parked the car on her driveway. Julie got out and took some of the luggage with her, walking to the house.

Mike walked around the car to help Susan get out.

"Just take it easy, the doctor said you might feel dizzy when you get up to fast".

Despite his warning Susan felt the whole world was spinning when she got out of the car. She had to close her eyes for a minute and leaned against Mike.

"Hey,.. Susan are you all right?" He asked concerned, holding her close.

"I'm okay, I think I need to do things even slower, than I thought the word slow meant," she joked, as she opened her eyes again. She looked at him.

"I think I'm really going to need your help for a lot of things the next few days," she grinned. Mike looked at her lovingly, leaning forward to give her a quick kiss.

"I'll be more then happy to do that! Now let's get you inside, just lean on me.."

Susan felt the muscles of her shoulders and back were stiff too, and she really needed to lean on Mike.

They almost reached the door, when someone called her name.

"Susan! You're back… wow, did something happen?" Lynette asked as she walked up to them.

"Hey Lynette. Err, yeah,.. I had a little accident,.. I'm okay,.. just some strained muscles and a concussion." Lynette's eyes grew big and she took a closer look at Susan.

"Just a concussion huh.. right.. Anyway the fact that Mike is helping you,.. is there something you guys need to tell me?" She laughed.

Susan laughed too and looked happily at Mike.

"It's hard to keep anything hidden from you huh? Well since you gave us both such good advise, it wouldn't hurt to tell you first,.. we're back together! In fact we're engaged!"

She showed the ring to Lynette, who hugged them both.

"I'm really happy for you!" She said enthusiastically. "When are you going to tell the others?"

"We wanted to tell when we got home, but since Susan had the accident, I think we might wait until she's feeling all well again," Mike answered, ignoring Susan's protests.

"But Mike.." She muttered, but Mike shook his head.

"No,.. there's no way you're going to talk me out of this! You said I should take care of you, so I will! Your health is much more important,.. we'll wait.."

Susan gave Lynette a weird look, rolling her eyes.

"He's so protective.." she whispered to Lynette. Mike raised his eyebrow, and then wrapped his arms around her.

"I heard that young lady! And I'm going to start with that now! You need to go lay down,.. you can gossip about me some other time!" He grinned at Lynette as he gently pushed Susan into the house.

* * *

"Thanks Mike,.. dinner was great!" Julie said as she pushed her plate away. Mike smiled at her and started cleaning the table. After he finished he walked to the living room to check on Susan. He found her asleep on the couch. He kneeled in front of it, softly touching her face, placing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Susan? Do you need anything? I made dinner.." He whispered softly. Susan slowly opened her eyes, giving him a sweet smile. She reached out to touch his face.

"I can think of something I want.." She replied seductively, moving her eyebrow.

Mike grinned at her, kissing her tenderly.

"I don't think that's what the doctor meant, when he talked about bed rest!" Mike smiled.

"Oh well, .. it was worth a try!" Susan laughed. "I think it's mean though, stupid fox! We're finally back together, and I still can't spend the night with you!"

Mike thought for a minute.

"Well maybe, if I carry you upstairs,.. I don't think there's anything wrong with you sleeping next to me.." he winked at her.

"Hmm you're right that would be great,.. guess we have to wait a while for the other thing I had planned.." Susan sighed. Mike helped her sit up a bit more straight.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Mike asked again. Susan nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I still feel a bit nauseous,.. maybe I'll eat something later,.. but would you bring me some tea?" Mike got up and kissed her forehead.

"Sure… I'll be right back!"

Later that night, after Mike got some things from his home, he sat with Susan, watching some TV. She laid with her head on his legs, her eyes closed. He absentmindedly stroke her hair, as he watched a sports program. Suddenly Susan started to laugh, and Mike looked at her.

"What's so funny? Want to share it with me?" He asked, curious about what made her laugh. Susan turned her head a little and looked at him.

"I just thought we already look like 'the typical married couple'! You're watching sports and I am half asleep… I just thought it was funny.." Susan grinned.

"It sure is funny,.. but I intend not to become such a couple. The only reason I'm sitting up straight and you're lying down at the moment, is because you're injured. Otherwise I guarantee you that my position would be horizontal too!!"

"Hmmm oh, so you're going to be one of those demanding husbands huh? Wanting it all night, no matter what I think or feel?" Susan looked at him teasingly.

"Trust me,.. when we are married,.. I'm not the one who needs to beg for more.." He grinned, raising his eyebrows seductively. Susan pulled his head down for a searing kiss.

"I can't wait for us to get married,.. and not only because of that," she added smiling.

"But all this talking about bed and stuff, makes me want to go upstairs and lay down!" Susan said, as she yawned behind her hand. Mike gently touched her face and got up.

"Whatever you wish, ma'am! I'm at your service!" He lifted her in his arms and carefully took her upstairs. He put her on her feet again, in her bedroom.

"Do you think you can manage changing by yourself,.. or do you need some help?" He asked as he closed the door.

Susan really felt dizzy again, and she sat down on the bed. Mike walked up to her, a worried look in her eyes. But Susan looked at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine,.. it's only when I stand up straight for too long, I get a little dizzy. I'm fine now,.. but if you could help me get changed that would be great.." Mike helped her get out of her pants and sweater, and put on her nightgown.

He helped her get into bed and covered her with the blanket. Then he sat down on the side of the bed.

"I'm going to take a quick shower,.. do you need something else?" He asked Susan.

She nodded her head, a mischievous smile on her face.

"I need a kiss,.. I can't sleep without it.." She pleaded. Mike was more than willing to fulfill that need.

He kissed her tenderly, but it wasn't before long, the kiss became more passionate. Mike laid his body next to hers, as he continued to kiss her, stroking her cheek. Susan had her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his head close to hers. When a soft moan escaped from her mouth, Mike suddenly let go of her.

"I'm sorry, does it hurt? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Susan smiled at him, touched by his concern.

"I'm fine,.. really! It's just,.. when you kiss me like that,.. you always make my head spin,.. I don't need a concussion for that!" Mike smiled, a bit relieved, and got up again.

"Now go take your shower,.. or else I'll be fast asleep when you get back,.. and I really want to enjoy laying in your arms for a moment," Susan said. Mike winked at her and quickly walked into the bathroom.

After ten minutes Mike returned, seeing Susan dozed off a little while he was gone. When he slipped into the bed, she opened he eyes again.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" Mike whispered as he moved closer to her. Susan slid herself a little backwards so she was leaning against Mike's chest.

"No you didn't,.. I wanted to wait for you,.. hmm,.. you smell so good," she sleepily said, nestling herself in his arms.

"But now that you're here I think can sleep". She smiled, as she sighed, enjoying the comfort of his embrace. Mike leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek.

"I hope you have a good night,.. and that you're feeling better in the morning. And if you need anything, just let me know,.. I'm here..". He laid down, and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Susan,.. I love you.." he whispered in the dark.

"I love you too.." came the soft answer.

* * *

Then next morning Susan felt remarkably better. When she opened her eyes, the room didn't spin anymore, and even after she turned her head, to look at Mike, it felt okay.

Mike was still asleep, she loved watching him that way. All relaxed, the soft sound of his breathing, and the warm feeling of his embrace. Being apart for so long had at least one benefit,.. now that they were together again, she enjoyed his company even more.

As if Mike felt she was looking at him, he slowly opened his eyes, and looked at her.

"Hey,.." he said sleepily, as his eyes gave her a warm look. "Are you feeling better?"

She turned a little so she was laying on her back.

"Yes,.. I think I do,.. at least the room's not spinning anymore when I turn my head. So I think that's a good sign!" Mike smiled happily and kissed her.

"So how about some breakfast?" Mike asked, getting up, leaning on his elbow.

"Hmm,.. sounds good to me,.. I'm hungry!" Susan replied, laying a hand on his chest.

"But first I would like a real good morning kiss!" She let her hand slid up to his shoulder.

"How can I say no to a request like that.." Mike grinned, as he leaned forward to kiss her.

She sighed at his touch, wrapping her arms around his neck.

After a few minutes Mike pulled back a little, and looked at her.

"So,.. good morning,.. again.." he whispered, touching her cheek, stroking her hair.

"That was nice…" Susan replied. "But didn't you stop a bit early?" She grinned.

"I think I stopped right on time,.. if we continued this any longer I wouldn't have been able to stop at all. And I don't think it's wise to,.. well to continue right now..".

Mike got up and stretched his body, before he reached for his jeans. Susan slowly sat up straight, and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Hey,.. I didn't say you had to get up too!" Mike said surprised.

"Oh please I've been laying down for almost 2 days now,.. I need to get up,.. I'll loose my mind if I have to spend another day like that."

Mike walked up to her, and reached for her arm, so he could help her get up. Which was a good thing, because Susan had to hold on to him, or she would've fell over.

"See,.. take it easy,.. you may think you can run the marathon again,.. but your body isn't ready yet.. Are you ok?" Mike asked her. Susan nodded.

"Could you get my robe for me? I think it's in my closet." She asked Mike.

He opened the door of the closet. Suddenly Susan saw his body stiffen.

"Mike?" She asked,.. raising her eyebrow. "Are you okay?" She carefully walked towards him. He was looking at some clothes… Ian's clothes. Susan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Mike,… I'm sorry,.. I would have removed them,.. if I didn't have the accident… Mike?" She was worried because he hadn't responded yet.

He turned around, taking a deep breath, before he looked at her.

"It's okay,.. you don't need to apologize,.. It's just something I never wanted to face,.. that he was a part of your life too.." Mike sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I often wonder what would have happened if I wouldn't have been hit by that car… we've lost so much time, Susan,.. time we could have spend together!"

Susan wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tight.

"I know,.. but we can't keep looking back. Nothing was really our fault,.. things just went they're way,… I'm sorry I ever gave up on you… But we're here now, aren't we.. despite everything,.. we're still here!" She looked at him, touching his face.

He gave her a reassuring smile, and kissed her tenderly.

"You're so right," he sighed. "We should look forward and not back!" Suddenly he grinned. "There is one thing I'm really looking forward too now.." he said in a playful tone.

"But Mike,.. you said yourself it would be better if we'd wait…" Susan said astonished.

"I wasn't talking about that! That's your interpretation!" Mike laughed.

"I wanted to say I was looking forward to a nice breakfast with my fiancé!"

Susan hit him playfully on his chest, and rolled her eyes.

"What is it with you men? Food, sex and sports are all you guys ever think about!" She teased him. Mike grimaced at her.

"I'm not like all men! Just wait,.. when you're all better again,.. you'll see I can think of other things!" He took her hand, and together they walked downstairs.

* * *

Susan had dozed of a little on the couch. Julie was out to meet some friends, and Mike had gone to his house to get some more cloths and to make a few phone calls.

She was just enjoying her rest, when a knock on the door disturbed her.

She got up slowly, and started walking to the door, wondering who it could be.

She thought of several people, but she never thought of the one she saw when she opened the door.

"Ian? What are you doing here?" She asked stunned.

"Hey Susan,.. did I come at a bad time? I came to pick up my things,.. I believe some of my stuff is still here,.. unless you threw it away or burned it?" He cynically joked.

"No,.. it's still here.." Susan answered him, still surprised by his appearance.

"Did something happen to you? What's with the bandage on your head?" Ian asked worried.

"Oh that,.. I got into a little accident when Mike and I drove back from the cabin.." Susan tried to make it sound like it was nothing.

"But you look kind of pale,.. are you sure you're all right?" Ian touched her cheek, and looked her in the eyes.

Mike was finally done making calls. He grabbed the bag he put next to the front door and walked out. As he glared over to Susan's house his heart stopped for a moment.

IAN! What was he doing there? Mike quickly locked the door and started walking towards them. He saw Ian moving closer to Susan, touching her cheek. He felt anger building up inside of him.

He'd better not be trying to win her back! He wouldn't mind making it very clear to him, that he was the one Susan chose. He quickened his steps when he saw the look in Susan's eyes.

"Ian please,.. can't you come and get your things some other time?" Susan asked, trying to sound self-confident. She felt relieved when she saw Mike getting out of his house.

"Mike did this to you right! You never had an accident! He's punishing you, because you've been with me… come back to me Susan,.. I can make you so happy!" Ian pleaded.

He stepped towards her again, laying his hands on her shoulders.

Susan felt the firm grip of his hands. She moved her shoulders, to shake them off, but he held on to her to tight.

"Ian,.. you're hurting me,…" she responded a bit scared now. He looked at her angry.

"Then you at least feel what you've done to me! You've hurt me too Susan,.. we were going to get married,.. and you threw it all away,.. just like that! Well I can't let you do that,.. you have got to give me another chance!"

Suddenly he felt a firm hand, grabbing the back of his jacket.

"If I were you,.. I'd get out of here real quick,.. before I loose my temper!" Mike hissed through his teeth.

Mike got a firm grip on Ian's jacket and he pulled him backwards, away from Susan.

"Now explain why you're here! And you'd better have a very good reason!" Mike hissed.

"I came to pick up my things,.. since I spend most of my days _and_ nights here,.." Ian answered cynically. Mike stayed calm, trying not to show he was affected by that comment.

"Then I suggest you come back some other time,.. Susan just had an accident and she isn't feeling well yet!" Mike said, as he let go of Ian and stood next to Susan.

"Accident, right,.. and when did you start believing that yourself? I know who you are Mike, and I'll make sure Susan sees the real you too!" He pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Susan.

"What's this?" Susan asked as she unfolded it. Ian grinned at the both of them.

"Just read it! Then you'll see who your 'boyfriend' really is!"

Susan looked at the piece of paper and then handed it to Mike, who couldn't help laughing about it. He handed the paper back to Ian.

"If you want to break us up, you really have to come up with something better! Susan has known about this for a long time!"

Ian looked shocked at Susan.

"You knew he once killed a cop,.. and still you want to be with him? He killed someone! And who knows if he isn't guilty about that Monique Poulier's death after all! Susan,.. you're endangering yourself,… just give me another chance! I'll prove I'm so much better for you.."

Susan shook her head and leaned against Mike, who wrapped his arm around her.

"No one is better for me than Mike,.. I'm sorry Ian,.. but you just have to accept the fact it's over. We're not getting married,.. I'm going to marry Mike..". She said convincingly.

Ian got an angry look on his face.

"I'll send Rupert over to pick up my things, just make sure they're ready. You're making a mistake Susan,.. a big mistake!" He hissed as he walked away.

Susan leaned her head against Mike's chest, sighing in relief.

"I was so relieved when I saw you coming this way,.. I really was scared for a moment!"

Mike held her close, and slowly he felt his anger leave.

"If he had touched you with only one finger,.. I don't know if I could've held myself back," Mike confessed.

"Now let's get inside,.. I think you need to lay down,.. you're looking pretty pale to me again!" Mike guided her inside and with their arms still wrapped around each other they walked into the living room. Susan sat down on the couch, and pulled Mike next to her.

"Are you busy?" She asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

Mike shook his head and looked at her.

"Not really why do you ask?"

Susan smiled at him and cuddled in his arms.

"Because I would love to rest,.. lying in your arms. Maybe we can talk about the wedding a little,.. if you're up to it?" She looked at Mike.

"Always!" He answered, as he turned his body a little so Susan leaned against his chest.

"But promise me you'll sleep for a moment too! I have some plans for this evening, so you need to rest."

Susan turned her head to face him.

"Plans? What plans… Mike! Tell me,.. you know I hate secrets!" Susan grumbled.

"Too bad,.. I'm not telling,.. but you'll like it, I promise." He kissed her lightly.

"Now about the wedding,…" Mike started. Susan immediately began to tell him her ideas, and Mike grinned,.. it wasn't too hard to distract her these days.

* * *

"Mike! Can't you tell me anything,.. just a little hint?" Susan just came out of the shower.

She was feeling much better, and she was curious about what Mike had planned.

"I'm not telling,.. but you have to hurry a little,.. you have to be ready at 8!" He winked at her from the bed, on which he was sitting. She walked into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around her body.

"Hmmm,.. Maybe this will help.." Susan said temptingly, as she sat down on his lap.

She leaned forward to kiss him,.. a seductive kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck.

She let go of him and looked at him questioning. Mike shook his head.

"Nope,.. nothing.." he grinned at her, seeing her frustration grow.

She leaned forward again, this time to kiss him so passionately, it would take his breath away.

Mike groaned softly at the touch of her lips. She moved her hands to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. She felt his hands slide to the back of the towel, unwrapping it. She kissed his cheek, and moved lower, to his neck and chest, leaving butterfly kisses on them. Mike had successfully unwrapped her towel, and she felt his hands, moving up slowly form her hips to her shoulders.

A soft moan escaped from her mouth, when his thumbs stroke the edges of her breasts.

She was about to push him backwards on the bed, when Mike stopped.

"Susan,.. as much as I want to continue this,.. believe me,.." he sighed.

"You really have got to get dressed, or else they'll be here.."

"HA!" Susan smiled satisfied. Mike raised his eyebrow and looked at her.

"You just told me 'they' will be here,.. at least I know something now," she grinned as she slowly slid of his lap. The towel dropped on the floor as she walked over to her closet.

Mike moaned shortly as he let himself fall backwards on the bed.

"Do you have to walk around so seductively,.. you may force me to call them because we're running late!" He said hoarsely.

"Hey you were the one that told me to get dressed!" Susan answered teasingly, as she put on some underwear, and took out a skirt and blouse. Mike let out a deep sigh, and got of the bed.

"You're right,.. as usual,.. but trust me,.. we'll make up for it tonight, since Julie is staying with her friends!" He whispered in her ear, as he kissed her neck. Susan smiled as he left the room,.. she wondered who 'they' were…

"Oh my god! MOM!.. Girls!.. oh this is so wonderful! What are you doing here?" Susan happily called out. Her mom gave her a tight hug, followed by the others.

"Well,.. We got a call from Mike,.. he told us you might need a true 'girls-night',.. so,.. here we are!" Gabrielle said. They all walked into the living room, where Mike waited for them.

Susan walked up to him, and hugged him tight, thanking him for his surprise.

"This is so great! You even called my mom!" She said to him. He smiled back at her.

"You think this is a good time to tell them we're engaged?" She whispered.

"Well given the fact that your holding me for more then a minute now, I think they suspect we're together again,.. but sure,.. you can tell them now,.. that was the plan after all". Mike grinned as he slowly let her go.

Susan turned around, and looked radiantly at her friends.

"I'm so glad you're all here! It won't come as a surprise to you anymore that Mike and I are together again,.." she glanced at Mike over her shoulder.

"But I'm more than happy to tell you we are getting married!!" She said as she lifted her hand. All the girls squealed out loud, at the sight of the ring, and her mom was the first to hug her again.

Then Sophie made way for the others and turned to Mike.

"You two have been through a lot,.. but I never doubted your love for my daughter! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged him too, and over her shoulder Mike smiled at Susan.

After everybody congratulated the happy couple, Mike announced that he was leaving.

"It wouldn't be a true 'girls-night' otherwise! You just have fun,.. I'll see you later!"

Susan wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. For a moment they forgot about the others in the room, absorbed by each other. Until Gabby scraped her throat loudly.

Mike shyly laughed at Susan, who's face turned a little red. He winked at her.

"Have fun,.. I'll see you later," he whispered seductively, causing Susan's face to redden even more.

"So tell us,.. how did you know it had to be Mike all of a sudden?" Gabrielle asked Susan.

"I think I've known it all along,.. but one evening there was this beautiful sunset and I just wished Mike would be there to watch it with me,.. that's when I realized, I loved him,.. I never stopped.." Susan thought back of that moment..

"But,..how did Ian take it? I mean, it must have been quite a shock to him?" Bree asked.

"It was,.. actually he was here this afternoon,… telling me he wanted me back. He actually scared me a little.. but luckily Mike was there.." Susan answered.

"I say we talk about happy things! I want to make a toast to my daughter!" Sophie said as she got up and took her glass.

"To my daughter and her lovely fiancé,.. I wish you all the happiness in the world!"

They toasted, and soon, all they did was giggle and talk about there clothes.

"You did already buy a dress right? Will you return it, now that you're marrying Mike instead of Ian?" Gabby asked, as she took a sip from her wine.

"I've thought about that too,..I don't think Mike will be bothered about it,.. you know how men are when it comes to cloths..but it will be strange. I'll try to exchange it.."

Susan answered as she suddenly giggled.

"I picked a rather decent dress,.. because of Ian's family,.. So I'm actually happy I can change it now,.. I want to wear something that will sweep Mike right of his feet".

"I think you'd better wear nothing when you want to do that!" Sophie grinned at her daughter, making Susan slap her playfully. "MOM!" She shrieked.

"Well it's true isn't it?" Sophie stated as she looked at the other girls, who nodded.

"She is right Susan,.." Gabby laughed. "The way Mike looks at you,.. it's almost as he's looking through your clothes!" Susan got up her face turning red again.

"Okay, okay! That's enough.." She laughed. "As much as I love you all, I'm not going to discuss my love life with you…so who wants some more wine?"

* * *

"Bye,… thanks for coming you all! I had a great time!" Susan hugged her friends and her mom, as they left her house. She had a great evening with them,.. it was exactly what she needed. But now she wondered where Mike was. She didn't hear him come back,.. although that didn't surprise her. They made so much noise, an elephant would have walked in freely without them noticing.

She was just wondering what to do, when the phone rang. Smiling because she thought it would be her mom, she picked it up.

"Hey beautiful,.. so the party is finally over?" She heard Mike's warm voice say.

"Hi! Yes it is we had a great time… but where are you? How do you know they left just now?" Susan asked.

"You would like to know that huh?" Mike teased her a little more.

"Well why don't you just walk upstairs and find out…" he whispered, and then he hung up. Susan stared at the phone for a minute.. then put it down again and slowly walked upstairs. She heard the soft tones of music as she got closer to the bedroom.

Slowly she opened the door,.. and was absolutely overwhelmed by what she saw.

The whole room was filled with candles, making it look like a fairytale. Music softly played in the background, and there was a bouquet of red roses laying on the bed, together with a package. Still amazed by all this Susan walked up to the bed, picking up the roses.

She noticed a little letter was attached to the package. She opened it quickly.

"_Dear Susan,… __Just a little something,..to show you how much I love you… although words nor things could express how deeply I feel for you… just open the package,.. I'll be right there.. Love Mike.."_

Susan lowered the letter, touched by his warm words, and his sweet surprise.

She reached for the package and opened it. She took out a beautiful silk, white gown,.. with small straps, that crossed on the low cut back. She held it close to her as she turned around again to absorb the romantic atmosphere. Then she walked into the bathroom to put the nightgown on.

A few minutes later she walked into the room again, not sure of what to do now. She turned to the window and looked outside, expecting to see Mike walk over to her house any minute now. A soft sound at the door, made her turn. Mike was leaning against the doorpost,.. staring at her with love and admiration in his eyes.

He slowly walked up to her,.. taking her hands in his, turning her around.

"I knew you would look absolutely amazing in it.." he softly whispered, as he leaned forward to kiss her. Susan enjoyed the sweet touch of his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled back a little and gently touched his cheek.

"What did I do to deserve all this.." she whispered, looking him in the eyes.

"Just being you,.. for wanting to be with,. someone like me… making me the happiest man on earth.." He answered tenderly, caressing her hair.

"I love you so much,.. this is all so wonderful.." Susan said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Mike gently rubbed it away with his thumb.

"Don't cry,.. just enjoy it.." he said, wrapping his arms around her again.

"Now,.. may I have this dance?" He asked tenderly. As she nodded yes, they slowly started moving to the music, enjoying the other's company, on a night,.. that had just begun..

Susan rested her head against Mike's shoulder, her eyes closed. She enjoyed the feeling, of being in his arms, his hands softly stroking her back, slowly moving on the music.

She listened to the words of the song that was playing,.. a perfect song for the perfect evening…

_You are all I know of love  
How could I ask for more  
You're everything I'm dreaming of  
You're all I need from love  
And every star above  
Spells out your name  
I swear I'll always feel the same  
You're all I want  
From love _

Tell me  
That it is for eternity  
(Like a memory)  
You will draw me in to live your dreams

With you (You are my only heart)  
In you (I loved you from the start)  
We two (Together, not apart)  
Forever

"I love what you did for me tonight Mike,.." she whispered, kissing his cheek, looking in his eyes. "There's nothing that I would like more,..we two,.. together..forever.." He whispered in her ear.

_Think of me (I think of him)  
Because I think of you (You'll be with me)  
Two hearts and one soul  
Healed and free (My love flows free to you)  
I'll live my life (I live my whole life)  
To be with you _

You'll always be the one who taught me  
Everything my heart knows to be sure

My heart knows you  
You are all I know of love  
How could I ask for more  
You're everything I'm dreaming of  
You're all I need from love  
Every star above  
Spells out your name  
I swear I'll always feel the same  
You're all I want  
From love

You're all I know of love

As the last tones of the song softly faded.. Susan felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

It felt like it came right from her heart, that was overflowing with love, for this amazing man. How could she ever doubted the place he had in her heart? How could she have blocked out that intense feeling, she always got when he looked at her?

"Marry me Mike…" she softly whispered as she lifted her face to look at him. His eyes got a warm and tender look, as he gently rubbed away her tears.

"I thought that is why you are wearing that ring.." he answered.

"I know,.. but I don't want us to wait.. to plan everything in to detail,.. I want to marry you as soon as possible..". Susan said hoarsely.

"You know I'm okay with that, as long as you are.." Mike replied, a smile on his lips.

"I just don't want to wait any longer, we've lost so much time along the way,.. time we could have spend together.. I don't want to loose more.. I want to be your wife.."

Mike cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

"If that's what you want,.. what more can I say,.. it's what I've been dreaming of from the day I met you..".

Susan pulled him close for a searing kiss, one hand resting on his chest, the other stroking his hair. The kiss grew more intense, as tongues found each other, and passionately danced . Susan let out a soft moan when his lips moved to the side of her neck, kissing every bit of her skin. His hand moved slowly up, from her hip to her shoulder.

He wrapped his fingers around the strap of her nightgown, leisurely pulling it down, driving her insane with desire. Just the touch of his fingers made her legs feel unstable, something she only had with Mike. He kissed his way back up again, until he reached her lips. Susan moved her hands to the button's of his shirt, eagerly to feel his naked skin beneath her hands.

She threw the piece of fabric aside, sliding her hands over his shoulders, back to the front were she rested them on his firm chest. She let her lips follow her hands, placing butterfly kisses on his chest, further down to his belly. Her hands had reached the edge of his jeans, and she opened it, looking seductively in his eyes as she pulled it down. He stepped out of his jeans and reached for her arms, pulling her back up again, craving for her kiss.

He teased her with his tongue, sliding it alongside her lower lip, before taking it in, slowly sucking on it. She kissed him back passionately, pressing her body tight against his.

Both breathing fast, they pulled back a little, looking deeply in the others eyes.

Susan took a step backwards, but slowly shook her head, when Mike wanted to follow her. He raised an eyebrow, questioning, as he watched her.

She didn't loose eye contact with him when she slowly reached for the straps of her nightgown. Bit by bit she lowered them, noticing the desire in his eyes. When the dress slipped down, revealing her breasts to his eyes, she could almost hear his breathing stop.

He noticed she wasn't wearing anything underneath it, it made him want her so much, he stepped forward again.

She took a step back and shook her head again, pointing with her head to his boxers.

Mike grinned a little and quickly took him off. Then he looked at her questionably, and she nodded yes. In one big step he was close to her again, his body longing for her so much. He let his eyes wander over her body,.. she looked so amazing..

In one swift motion he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down, still looking at her, until she reached out her hands to him. He slowly laid next to her, laying a hand on her hip. Susan shivered at his touch, as he moved his hand up to the edge of her breast, teasingly circling around it. She closed her eyes and lifted her upper body of the bed.

He leaned forward and answered the call of her body, taking a nipple in his mouth, gently rubbing it with his tongue. A deep moan escaped from Susan's mouth as she let her fingers run through his hair, down to his shoulder. He kissed his way back up again, to her lips, while his hand moved down again.

"I'm so ready.. for you baby.." Susan moaned against his lips, moving her lower body against him. Mike turned his body a little so he was on top of her now.

"I want you too,.. so badly.." he mumbled as he kissed her again. She parted her legs, to give him better access, and groaned as he slowly entered her.

Hmm,..oh Mike…" she whispered, when he moved slowly, enjoying the feeling.

They started both to move faster, and Susan felt so much passion she thought she was going to explode. He always brought her to the edge of what she thought was possible to feel. She felt she was about to climax, and wrapped her arms around his neck. As Mike kissed her neck again, she felt the intense feeling rush over her,.. and they both climaxed.

Both breathing fast, they looked at each other. Susan bit her lower lip, closing her eyes, still enjoying to feel his body so close to her. Mike slowly pulled back, and slid next to her,.. his leg still laying across hers. He rested his head on her shoulder for a moment, before he kissed it, and looked at her, tenderly touching her cheek.

"That was absolutely amazing.." he whispered. Susan could only nod her head, as she pulled him close for another kiss. He rolled over a little more, so he was on his back, and took her in his arms, her head resting on his chest. His hand played with her hair, as he intertwined his other hand with hers.

"I love you so much, Susan.." he whispered, kissing her forehead. She moved her head a little so she could look at him. She raised herself up a little leaning on his chest.

"I love you too,.. I live my life, to be with you…" she said emotionally, kissing him tenderly. She laid her head down again, and enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her.

"Susan,.. why don't we just marry here?" Mike suddenly said, making Susan raise her head again.

"In my bedroom?" She asked looking at him, frowning. Mike smiled and shook his head.

"No I didn't mean it that literally, I mean here on Wisteria Lane? We could even do it in the backyard, since we weren't planning on asking a lot of guests. It would be close to the place we first met,.. and we can arrange it quickly".

Susan thought for a minute, and than a smile appeared on her face.

"I think it's a wonderful plan,.. we don't need much space… just a few seats and maybe some tables for the reception afterwards.. Oh Mike,.. I would love to do that!" She kissed him and sat up straight.

"I could ask Gabby to help me,. She's been at so many parties, maybe she has some good ideas,.. and we could hire a catering company to bring the food,.. or I could make my famous Mac&cheese,.. after all that is what brought us together in the first place," she grinned, looking at him over her shoulder. Mike reached for her shoulder and pulled her back in his arms.

"You just arrange the things you want, and let me know if you need any help,.. but I think it's a good idea if we talk about all this tomorrow,.. it is getting kind of late.. and you still need your rest.." he said before he kissed her.

"You're right, but I will ask Gabby in the morning,.. maybe we could pull it of two weeks from now.." she smiled at that thought.

"That would be great.." Mike agreed. He wrapped his arms around her again.

"Goodnight Susan…soon to be Delfino.." he whispered.

"That sounds lovely, Mr. Delfino!" She answered him happily. They both closed his eyes and Mike was about to doze off when he heard Susan again.

"Err,.. Mike,.. aren't you forgetting something?" Susan asked.

"Hmm,.. what..?" Mike mumbled, opening his eyes again.

"Well as romantic as candle light can be,.. it could also cause a fire,.. And I don't think the insurance company will be very happy if my house burned down again!" Susan laughed as she pushed him. Mike stumbled out of bed, blowing out the candles, and then quickly joined her again.

"Goodnight sweetheart,.." she whispered, nestling in his arms.

* * *

"Susan are you serious! Two weeks, oh my god,.. that is so awesome! And off course I will help you!" Gabrielle squealed as she hugged Susan.

"I just thought of you, since you've been to so many parties when you were a model, maybe you have some good ideas, on how to decorate things?" Susan explained.

"Oh I once was at this party, that was in a big park,… it was so romantic,.. there were candles burning and little lights every where. I think you should do it in the early evening, the ambiance will be perfect than, and we still have enough time to party afterwards," Gabrielle grinned.

"That's all you think about huh?" Susan teased her, but her face looked happy.

"Oh I'm so excited, these are going to be the two longest weeks of my life.." Susan said.

"Oh honey, they'll be over before you know it! Think of all the things we need to arrange! We'll be happy if we get it all done in this amount of time!"

"Then I think we'd better get started!" Susan got a piece of paper and a pen.

"Let's make a list,.. and see if we can ask the others to help too! I was thinking we might put Bree in charge of the catering, and Lynette to take care of the seats and tables. And we'll arrange the decorating.." She looked at Gabby, who smiled at her.

"What?" Susan asked raising her eyebrows. Gabrielle laid her hand on Susan's.

"Nothing,.. it's just great to see you all glowing and happy… Mike does bring out the best in you.." She answered.

"Yes he does,.. I never thought I could love anyone, as much as I love him.." Susan sighed.

They both started writing down things they needed. As the list grew, Susan could vision how it would look like, and she got even more enthusiastic.

She was eager to tell Mike about it, but unfortunately she would have to wait until that evening, since he was out on a job.

After an hour she and Gabby had enough things on there list, and Susan had called Lynette and Bree, who were both more then happy to help.

She was busy calling company's and checking out samples on the internet, that she hadn't looked at the time. When suddenly she felt two strong arms around her.

"How's my beautiful fiancé doing?" She heard Mike mumble in her ear.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey," She greeted him warmly, kissing his lips. He rested his forehead against hers.

"We're going to have the most amazing wedding.." she said, looking at him.

"Off course we are,.. I'm marrying the most amazing woman,.. so how can it not be?"

He grinned kissing her again.

"Well I agree with you there off course,.. and the man I'm marrying isn't that bad either," she teased him.

"So I take it you and Gabby made a whole bunch of plans?" He asked her.

"Yes,.. it's going to be so romantic,.. and we think we can pull it off in two weeks! So… if you are available,.. will you marry me in two weeks from now?" She smiled at him.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I would marry you right now, if you asked me too.." he grinned. "But two weeks sounds fine too me…So you'll be my wife soon.." he sighed happily. She nodded and pulled his head down for a kiss.

"It will be the best day of our lives.." she whispered, as she hugged him tight.

* * *

"Susan! This better be the right one,.. even I am to tired to go to another store!" Gabby complained loudly as she lowered herself in the seat. Lynette gave her a warning look.

"Gabby! You know how important this is to her!" She hissed, rolling her eyes.

"Well I know, but even I shop faster,.. I mean what kind of dress is she looking for anyway,.. besides Mike won't even notice it.. he'll only see her!" She sulked.

They both looked up when they heard the curtain move. Susan stepped out of the dressing room, biting her lower lip, looking at her friends.

"I think this is it.." she whispered softly, moving in front of the mirror.

"Thank goodness!" Gabby blurted out, making Lynette slap her on her arm.

"It's a beautiful dress… this is the best one you've tried!" Gabby quickly corrected herself.

Lynette got up and walked up to Susan, laying her hand on her arm.

"This is a beautiful dress, Susan. You look absolutely amazing in it! Mike will be knocked of his feet when he sees you in this!"

Susan smiled at her friends, taking a deep breath, turning in front of the mirror once more.

"Yes,.. I think so too. I think this is the dress I've always dreamed of…".

* * *

Mike and Susan were sitting on the front porch, enjoying a glass of wine.

"I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow.." Susan sighed, before she took a sip.

"Yeah I kind of got that.." Mike laughed. "I think this is the fourth time you said that".

Susan hit him playfully on his knee, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I just keep looking back and I can't believe it's finally going to happen.." Susan said.

"I know what you mean,.. every time I look over at Mary-Alice's house.. I remember the first time I laid eyes on you.. I can't say I knew then I was going to marry you.. but I did know I definitely wanted to get to know you better". Mike intertwined their fingers.

"Although I never expected to know you .. from top to bottom so soon.." he grinned at her.

"Mike! Do you have to bring that up again! It was the most embarrassing moment of my life! Laying there naked,.. and be found by you.. you must have thought I was totally crazy.. or something.." she replied.

"I never thought that,.. it only made me love you more.. although I didn't realize it at that time.. I think that came later, when I thought I'd lost you, because I wasn't honest with you.. that's when I realized I had to choose.." Mike kissed her cheek gently.

"I'm so glad you did.." Susan answered sweetly.

"We've come a long way,.. but somehow I always knew we would end up together.. there's never been anyone who affected me so deeply like you.." Susan said honestly.

"I felt exactly the same.. Just one more day.. and then we'll be together forever".

Mike turned a little so he could kiss her. Susan laid a hand against his cheek pulling him closer.

They were interrupted because someone scraped her throat. A little absentmindedly they looked up and saw Gabby, Sophie and Julie standing there, smiling.

"It's time to say goodbye guys! You can enjoy each other for as long as you want after tomorrow.." Gabrielle said teasingly.

"Yeah,.. time to go to bed.. we have a long day ahead of us!" Sophie agreed.

Mike got up and held out his hand to help Susan on her feet too. Wrapping an arm around her, he whispered something in her ear, which made her laugh.

"Okay.. now let's go,.. Susan you're coming with me,.. Mike you go over to your own place! Oh and Susan leave the key with Sophie and Julie.." Gabby ordered.

Susan's eyes grew big, as she looked at Gabby.

"But,.. why.. I mean I can sleep here can't I?" She stammered. Gabby shook her head.

"Hey, you put me in charge of decorations! I want to surprise you both tomorrow. You're sleeping at my house,.. so we can get everything ready, without you two being around. Now you go over to my house.. Julie will bring your stuff later.. We have some little things to arrange here.. I'll see you in a little while!" The three women entered her house leaving a speechless Susan standing there.

Mike couldn't help but laugh at her face.

"She is some piece of work.." he grinned. "Come on,.. she didn't say anything about me not being allowed to walk you over there,.. so let's go before she forbids us to do that as well!" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and together they strolled to Gabby's house.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow,.." Mike sighed as they stopped at the porch.

"This time without you will be hard… the only thing that will keep me going is the thought of us spending the rest of our lives together." He leaned forward to kiss her tenderly.

Susan wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked at him.

"I can't wait either… just one more day.. and then I will be your wife..," she whispered.

Mike looked aside and saw Gabby walking up to them. He grinned at Susan.

"I'd better go,.. before she gets angry again.." he laughed. "She might decide to make me wear a pink shirt tomorrow.." He made a funny face before he kissed Susan one more time.

"Sweet dreams,.. tomorrow will be the best day of our life…" he whispered.

* * *

Susan slowly woke up and blinked her eyes a few times. She looked around and thought for a minute, about where she was. Then she remembered she was at Gabby's,.. she was going to get married today. The thought of that brought a huge smile to her face. She turned around to look at the clock.. it was 10 AM. Wow,.. she didn't expect to sleep that long,.. but she had a great dream..

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and the head of Gabrielle appeared around the corner.

"Hey,.. you're finally awake!" She greeted her, as she entered the room.

Susan raised herself up a little leaning against the pillows, and Gabby sat down at the end of the bed.

"So did you sleep well?" She asked her. Susan nodded, and grabbed Gabrielle's hand.

"Thank you for doing all this! It's so good to know things are being taken care off,.. I can really enjoy this day now.." She thanked her friend.

"Oh please,.. I'm glad I can do this for you and Mike.. and I got some help! Vern still owed me a favor so I got him and his team working on your garden.. it's going to look like a fairytale tonight!" She glanced at Susan.

"Now,.. how about you come down and eat some breakfast,.. than you can take a nice bath,.. and we have to get you ready around 6… the wedding starts at 7!"

Susan smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her cell phone rang and when she picked it up she saw it was Mike calling.

"Hey beautiful.." he said, making her heart jump a little.

"Hey yourself.." she greeted him warmly, sitting down on the bed again.

"Did you have a good night?" Mike asked her and she grinned, thinking about her dream.

"I had a great night, how about you?" she replied.

"My night wasn't that bad either, but I missed you next to me.." he honestly answered.

"Oh and your mom woke me up at 9 am, banging on my door!"

"My mom?" Susan said surprised. "What was she doing there that early?"

"Oh apparently gabby instructed her to take care of me,.. and to make sure I would be on time.. I think she takes her job a little to serious though.." he laughed.

"Yeah that's my mom,.. let me guess she wanted you to be fully dresses and ready at 12?" Susan joked.

"Yes something like that.." Mike grinned. "I can't wait to see you… and marry you.."

"Me either.." Susan answered as she curled herself up on the bed. They kept on talking until Gabrielle stepped into the room again.

"Susan! What are you doing! We have a schedule to follow here!" She said firm.

"Oops,.. caught! Mike I think I have to go.. someone is getting impatient here.." Susan smiled.

"See we should have eloped!" Mike joked. "I'll see you in a couple of hours,.. I can't wait,.. and.. I love you…"

Susan sighed, closing her eyes. Every time he said those words, it still affected her so much.

"I love you too,.. can't wait to marry you," she whispered. She put the phone down and hopped of the bed, running by an impatient Gabby.

"I'm going, I'm going.." she laughed as she ran down to eat breakfast.

Susan took a last look in the mirror. She couldn't believe the woman she saw was her.

Gabrielle didn't say anything either, she just stood there and looked at her.

"Okay.." Susan sighed, "I think I'm ready.." She turned to look at Gabrielle.

She walked to the door, where the others were waiting, her mom, Julie, Lynette and Bree. When they entered the room, none of them could say a word.

"Susan… you look beautiful.." her mom softly whispered. "I'm speechless."

Susan grinned as she stepped towards her mom, gently touching her face.

"Well there's a first time for everything.." she said smiling, as she felt tears well up in her eyes. Sophie laid her hands on Susan's shoulders and looked at her.

"He is going to make you so happy… he loves you so much.." Sophie said emotionally.

"He'd better! Or else he will have to deal with me!" She said, pulling herself together.

"He asked me to give you this.." She handed Susan a velvet box. Susan swallowed for a moment, carefully wiping away the tears. She opened the box, and held her breath for a moment. In it was a small, elegant necklace, with a little, golden heart in the middle and a few little diamonds on each side of it.

All the women in the room squealed softly at the sight of the necklace. Susan felt the tears come back again, and her hands were shaking as she took the necklace out.

"Just when I thought he couldn't surprise me anymore.." she whispered. Sophie took the necklace and carefully placed it around her neck.

"It's beautiful.." Susan said, biting her lip to prevent herself from crying even more.

"How about we go and get this party started?" Gabrielle suggested. Susan smiled and looked at the others.

"I'm so glad you're all here,.. you're right Gabby, we'd better go, or else I'll ruin my make up even more..". Carefully they walked the small distance to Susan's house.

Standing on her own porch, Susan took a deep breath.

She and Julie stayed in the living room, where they would wait for a signal.

"Mom the backyard looks absolutely beautiful!" Julie told her as she looked through the window. The whole yard was decorated with white and golden elements, and candles and little twinkling lights were everywhere.

"I think Mike is a little nervous.." Julie grinned. "He keeps on moving and mom checked his tie like three times now..".

"Well we looked forward to this day for so long.. I'm feeling nervous too.. but above all I'm so happy.." Susan softly said. Julie turned around and hugged Susan tight.

"I know you are.. and I'm so glad to see you like that again.. it's going to be a wonderful ceremony mom,.. and you'll get a perfect life together."

Susan felt emotional again, and took a deep breath, looking at her daughter.

A soft knock on the door, made it clear everything was ready. Julie looked at Susan one more time, squeezing her hand, before she opened the door and walked out.

Susan slowly followed her, stepping out, totally overwhelmed by the atmosphere. It did look like a fairytale… and her prince was waiting at the end of the path…

Slowly she started walking down the path, lighted by candles, looking at his eyes, as a beautiful song started to play.

_With You  
I have everything I've ever wanted  
Simple and true  
With You  
Crying eyes so beautiful  
It's You  
Who always thought our love would see us through _

If I could follow my heart again it would be yours  
With every breath I would find a way to love you more  
I can't imagine life without your silent bravery  
And I'm grateful for every moment that I get to be

Susan was amazed by the words of the song, it fit they're lives so well.. She could never imagine herself being with another man again..

_  
With You  
I have everything I've ever wanted  
Simple and true  
With You  
Loving eyes so beautiful  
It's You  
Who always finds a way _

And if the stars should disappear  
In the dark I'll still be here  
Forever in your arms where I belong

Mike was amazed by the sight of her… she looked like a princess, like a fairytale.. and she was his,.. he still couldn't believe it. She was everything he ever wanted and more.. he would always protect her, love her the best way he could..

He had to swallow a few times, as he felt tears well up in his eyes, watching her walk up to him.

When she finally reached him, he couldn't say a word, and neither could she. But the look in their eyes said it all. He took her hands in his and gave her a sweet, tender kiss, while his thumb wiped away the tears that trickled down her cheek.

It was a beautiful moment, that made every women present, cry too. The love between them was so touching and obvious.

_With You  
I have everything I've ever wanted  
Simple and true  
With You  
Loving eyes so beautiful  
It's You  
Who always knew our love would see us through_

As the last words of the song faded, Mike and Susan turned to the minister, still holding each others hand. Mike squeezed it lightly, and Susan looked at him again. He gave her a sweet smile, and winked. She felt a warm feeling rush through her body, she was here with the man she loved so dearly, and they were finally going to get married..

"Dear friends and family, on behalf of Susan and Mike I thank you for being here with us tonight, to witness the marriage of these two people." The minister started of the ceremony. Everybody listened as he read the words they all heard before, but sounded so special every time they were said out loud.

"Mike and Susan have chosen to say their own wedding vows, ..so Susan..Mike..go ahead".

Susan and Mike turned a little so they could look at each other. Mike tenderly took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes, slowly nodding. Susan bit her lip for a second.

"Dear Mike,.. I've thought a long time about what I wanted to say to you today.. but I don't think words can explain how much you mean to me. We've went through all kind of things together, happy times, rough times,.. and still here we are.." Susan paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, swallowing away her tears.

"I'm so grateful for your love, ..and I can only hope to make you as happy as you make me.. I promise to do everything I can, to love you with all my heart,… to be there for you when ever you need me, … I love you Mike…" Susan ended her vow. Mike just had to kiss her after those sweet words, and swallowed a few times before he could start his own vows.

"My dearest Susan,.. If I wanted to use flowers to show you how much I love you,.. the world wouldn't be big enough to hold them.. when I'm with you, I finally feel whole, you make me complete in a way I never thought a woman could. But when you came into my life, I knew nothing could ever take you from that special place in my heart…" Mike gently wiped a tear from her cheek, before he continued.

"You becoming my wife today is more than I ever hoped to get out of life,.. I promise to cherish you, take care of you.. love you the best way I can.. I love you Susan,.. forever",

Mike whispered, feeling a tear roll down his own cheek. Even the minister had to scrape his throat before he could continue.

"You may exchange the rings now.." he softly said. Julie stepped forward and handed them the rings.

"Susan, let this ring be a token of my love for you," Mike said as he slid the ring on her finger. Susan did the same and then they turned to the minister again.

"Then by the power invested in me I have the honor to declare you husband and wife..

You may now kiss the bride," he grinned at Mike, who was more than happy to do so.

He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her tenderly, until all the guests got up and clapped and cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen,.. Susan and Mike Delfino," Carlos yelled, still clapping.

Susan and Mike looked at each other and smiled. Then they got surrounded by their friends and family who all wanted to congratulate them. Julie got to her mom first and hugged her tight. Then she turned to Mike, smiling at him.

"So should I call you dad now," she grinned at him, before she hugged him.

"Whatever you feel comfortable about.." Mike answered. "Just know you're important to me too, you can always count on me!" Julie looked at him.

"I know I can,.. and I know you'll be good to mom too!" She stepped aside to let other people congratulate them as well. After everyone had done so, Gabby called them over to the other side of the garden.

On a little table was a big wedding-cake and she grinned as she handed the knife to Mike. He took it and together with Susan he cut the first part.

"Okay, now it's a tradition for the bride and groom to take the first bite.." Gabrielle grinned. Mike looked at Susan and smiled, as he held a little bite in front of her.

She elegantly took it of, teasingly raising her eyebrow. Than she held the fork in front of Mike.

"Come on,.. I know you like pie…" she whispered so only he could hear it. When he took his bite everybody clapped again.

Waiters came in to cut the cake and hand it out to the other guests. Susan and Mike sat down and looked around. The little twinkling lights, everything so well organized, even the perfect weather, but above all the company of their friends and family, made it a perfect night. Mike squeezed Susan's hand lightly, as he looked at her.

"Isn't it perfect?" She smiled at him. He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"You're perfect," he whispered. "Have I told you tonight, you look absolutely amazing?"

"Err,.. well about five times already.." Susan giggled. "But I don't mind hearing it again."

She kissed him back, laying a hand on his cheek. They stared in each others eyes for a moment. Then Lynette asked for a moment of silence.

"Dear Mike and Susan,.. I don't know any other couple that was so meant to be together as you guys are,.. I wish you a very happy life together, and one tip from me,.. don't ever open a restaurant together!"

Everybody laughed, especially Tom, as he hugged Lynette and shook his head.

"Now let's dance!" Gabrielle said, as she nodded to Andrew who took care of the music.

He put on a slow song and everyone got up, with Susan and Mike.

"Go ahead,.. newly weds go first!" Gabrielle said as she stepped aside.

Mike took Susan's hand and led her to the middle, where he pulled her close in his arms.

"Aren't we supposed to dance more formally?" Susan giggled as he wrapped his arms around her tight. Mike looked at her for a second.

"I wasn't planning on being formal tonight," he answered, a big grin on his face.

Before Susan could protest he pulled her close for a passionate kiss, that took her breath away. When he finally pulled back, she could only stare at him.

"I'm so glad you're not a formal guy.." she sighed, smiling at him.

Other couples followed them, and soon the dance floor was filled. No one had noticed the man standing aside from the house, near the fence. He was staring at the newly wed couple. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't even notice Lynette walked up to him. He was startled by the sound of her voice and turned around.

"Ian? What are you doing here?" Lynette asked carefully, not knowing why he came.

"Oh hey Lynette,.. I came to,.." he sighed for a moment. "I came to say goodbye to Susan,.. but I guess I picked the most inappropriate moment of all… I had no idea they were getting married today.." He looked a bit sad at Susan and Mike who laughed and danced, both glowing of happiness.

"Yeah, they didn't want to wait any longer since they wasted so much time already.."

When Lynette realized what she said she laid a hand on Ian's arm.

"I'm sorry,.. I should've thought more carefully before I blurted that out.." she apologized. Ian shook his head and looked at her.

"It's okay, I understand,.. when I see them like this, I can.. even relate to that a little.."

He sighed.

"Would you do me a favor?" He softly asked Lynette. "Would you tell her I want her to be happy,.. and that I'm going back to London.. and that I'm sor.." He couldn't finished his sentence, because he saw Susan had noticed him. She said something to Mike, who nodded and walked over to the bar. She came walking towards to Ian and Lynette.

"Ian?.. What are you doing here?" She carefully asked, remembering the last time he suddenly showed up at her doorstep.

"I,.. err.. I came to apologize for,.. well you know,.. and to say goodbye.." he honestly answered. Susan looked at Lynette and nodded, assuring her she would be all right.

"Well apology accepted…" Susan said, in a more friendly way.

"So congratulations are in place I believe?" Ian said as he looked at Susan.

"Yeah,.. Mike and I just got married," she answered, her face all glowing.

"I saw you two dance earlier,.. you do make a lovely couple.. I want to wish you the best Susan,.. you obviously love him very much..". Ian said, running a hand through his hair.

"It means a lot to me that you said that.." Susan replied warmly. "I never meant to hurt you or take advantage of you Ian,.. it's just,.. Mike is my one true love,.. he's my Mike".

Ian nodded in understanding and then held out his hand.

"Well, then this is goodbye,.. because I'm moving back to London next week.."

Susan took his hand and got on her toes to kiss him on his cheek.

"I wish you all the best Ian,.. maybe you'll find a woman one day who will be the right one for you..". Ian shrugged his shoulders and then turned around and walked away.

Susan sighed as she looked after him, then turned around, to find Mike standing behind her, holding a drink in his hand.

"Hey, I got your drink…" He said as he handed it to her. "Was that Ian?"

"Yeah,.. he came to say goodbye,.. although he didn't expect to walk in on our wedding.. he apologized for the last time he was here, and he is going back to London".

"Oh.." Mike answered. "Was it hard,.. for you, I mean,.. I mean it could've been him you had married tonight…".

Susan looked at him for a moment and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No,.. I couldn't have married him,.. even if I knew things between you and me wouldn't be okay. There's only one man I love enough to spend the rest of my life with.."

"Oh really?" Mike grinned. "Did you talk to him about that already?" He teased her.

"Well I'm looking at him right now.." Susan whispered, moving her face closer to his.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into..?" Mike said softly.

"Who knows, I might not be who you think I am…".

Susan ran her hand through his hair and looked him in the eyes.

"You are everything I could ever wish for and more… you're the love of my life Mike.." She whispered, before she kissed him softly, her hand pulling his head close.

They stood like that for a few minutes until Susan pulled back a little.

"So do you want to dance some more?" She asked him, sliding her hands down.

"With you,.. always.." Mike smiled, taking her hand in his.

They walked back to the dance floor, where Mike pulled her close in his arms again, his forehead resting against hers.

"I still can't believe I can call you my wife from now on.." Mike whispered as he looked her in the eyes. Susan gently touched his cheek, and gave him a soft kiss.

"Me either,.. there have been so many times when I thought it was just never going to happen. That my dream would never come true… I'm so grateful that it did.. Life just isn't the same without you.."

She laid her head on his shoulder, her arms around his neck, enjoying the feeling of his hands slowly caressing her bare back. She felt his fingers move to the edge of her dress,.. and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Mike…" she whispered in his ear, "How long do you think we have to wait until it's appropriate for us to leave…".

He smiled at her, kissing her passionately.

"Are you that eager to start our wedding night?" He grinned, looking at her.

"Don't tell me it hasn't been on your mind…" She teasingly said, moving her tongue seductively over her lips, making Mike bit his lower lip, and moan softly.

"How about 5 minutes from now," he hoarsely answered, raising his eyebrow.

"Sounds perfect to me.." Susan grinned.

After they danced some more they finally walked up to Julie and Sophie.

"Are you guys leaving?" Sophie asked, and Susan nodded.

"Ha,.. you've lost the bet grandma,.. you owe me ten dollars!" Julie grinned.

"What! You made a bet about us?" Susan answered, pretending to be shocked.

"Well yeah, grandma said you two probably wouldn't make it until 11 am, and I said you would stay longer.. it's almost 12 am now,.. so I won!" She laughed.

"Oh,..pff you two…" Susan responded, hugging both her daughter and mom.

"Mom take good care of my girl will you? And Julie take care of your grandma!" Susan giggled. Mike hugged the both of them too. Sophie gave him a playful grin.

Lynette, Bree and Gabrielle walked up to them, noticing they were about to leave.

"Awww you guys.." Susan giggled as she hugged them all.

"Thanks for everything you've done,.. it never would have been such a perfect night without you all!"

All the guests accompanied them to the front of the house where Mike's truck was parked. A big white bow was attached to the back of his truck and a sigh with 'Just married' was in the middle of it. Susan laughed and winked at Mike.

"So long for your tough guy image in this truck.." she teased him. He smiled back at her.

"Don't count on it being there for a long time…" he mumbled, pulling her close.

"But for now I'm okay with everything,.. as long as we can go…"

They said goodbye one more time, and then got in the truck. Tom handed a set of keys to Mike, and whispered something to him. Mike nodded and put the keys in his pocket.

"Okay, let's go…" he said, starting the car. As they drove of Wisteria Lane, everybody waved, and Mike let out a deep sigh.

"Here we go, Mrs. Delfino,.. our first trip as husband and wife.." He smiled at her.

"I can't wait to get back to the cabin again,.. I was so pleased when Tom said his dad was okay with us using it again.." Susan said as she nestled herself in the comfortable chair.

"Wasn't it a perfect day?" She sighed, turning her head to Mike again.

He laid his hand on hers and smiled.

"Well of course it was,.. but the day isn't over yet.." he grinned, looking at her seductively.

"Hmm,.. so what did kind of plans do you have in store?" Susan teasingly asked, biting her lip.

"Just wait.." Mike replied softly, squeezing her hand lightly, intertwining their fingers.

"But I think you will really enjoy them,.. It involves a fireplace,.. some champagne,.. a beautiful woman and me.." he answered playfully.

"Hmm well that woman better be me then.." Susan replied, "I can be very jealous."

"There's no one in the world I would trade you for.." Mike sweetly answered, as he drove into the path, that lead to the cabin of Tom's dad. Carefully he parked the car and got out, walking around the car to open the door for Susan. She stepped out and wanted to walk to the door, but Mike scraped his throat, making Susan look at him.

"Don't tell me you forgot about this old tradition?" Mike grinned as he lifted her into his arms. Susan giggled softly when he carried her to the door.

"Ehm,.. okay, we might have a little problem,.. could you grab the keys out of my pocket?" Mike laughed, looking at Susan. She slowly moved her hand down to his pocket, stroking his leg.

"Susan,…" Mike moaned, "I am trying very hard not to let you fall,.. this isn't helping me.."

She giggled again and reached into his pocket to grab the keys. She managed to open the door and Mike carried her inside.

"Welcome,.. to our little paradise.." Mike said, as he gently put her on her feet.

Susan turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We are going to have the perfect honeymoon here.." She whispered before she kissed him softly. He pulled her close and sighed.

"I love you Susan,.. we'll never be apart from now on…" He tenderly said, touching her face.

"I love you too,.. Mike,.. forever…" she replied lovingly, softly kissing him again.


End file.
